Lost in the Rain
by ShadowSpirit3855
Summary: A girl who people refer to as a boy judging by her boyish personality was abandoned by her family because she never smiled...no matter what Kid does, she won't open up. But just when she did, something went wrong... Kid x OC
1. Lost in the Rain

**Sacred Moments**

Rain's POV

I was walking along the streets of my new home, Death City. It was a pretty quiet place I have to admit, I slowly moved my hands inside my

pockets, even if I had long hair, girls will tend to wink or giggle at me. _Im a girl for the hundredth time! _I thought loudly to myself, why? Is it

because I act like a guy? Or do I look like one. I stopped at a dead end and realized that I have came across a little basket ball court with

trees surrounding it making it look like a place for tea. Some kids were playing basket ball there, three girls and three boys on opposite

teams, theres also another girl reading on the side-lines with the thickest book I've ever seen. I rolled my eyes and turned around, I dislike

popular things, basket ball? Why not netball? There basically the same thing only that you can bounce basketball on the ground while you

can't drop the netball. My hands searched threw my pocket and found the a piece of folded up paper, I unfolded neatly and looked. A smile

appeared inside my head, I honestly don't smile that much in real life, in fact I have never smiled before. Maybe thats why my family

abandoned me and sent me here. I shook the feelings of my mind and concentrated on the paper, it was instructions on guiding me towards

the DWMA. Suddenly my mind was off again, images of my family flashed in my mind, _they chose my sister instead of me? Just because she _

_smiles and I don't?. _The thought disgusted me even though I know its true, I was caught in such a trance a gust of wind blew my paper out

of my hand, my light purple hair got caught in my mouth and blocked my view to the paper. _Oh no! That was the only way I make my way _

_towards the DWMA, and now I'll have to ask people and I really don't like people!_ By the time I got my hair out of my face I'm already too

late, the paper was gone and I blew it. This was the my last chance to improve my skills and I blew it, I can't find the DWMA and this city is

huge compared to where I come from. I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed, then paused. Girls from a distance were whispering again, is

running your hand threw you own hair what guys do? Its comfortable though, so I am boyish after all...

I moaned and leaned my head on a pole next to me, I haven't moved an inch since I saw those kids playing basketball. I didn't dare turn

around, who cares? Todays Saturday anyway, I could wonder around like a lost puppy and nobody would care.

"Hey, is this yours?", a voice suddenly boomed behind me, I turned around and saw a silver haired boy wearing some kind "cool" clothing

was staring directly at me with his blood red eyes. I almost jumped, he looked kinda scary as he smiled revealing his set of sharp white teeth.

"Yeah, thanks", I muttered quietly.

"Hey Soul! Whats taking so long?", another boy yelled.

This one had blue hair that shaped like a star and wore really shaggy clothes, he waved at him as _Soul_ waved back.

"The paper belongs to this guy here", he pointed at me while keeping his eyes on the boy. For the first time now I realized they were the ones playing basketball.

"Soul, I'm afraid that she is a girl", yelled another, he walked towards us.

He had black hair with three lines on the left side of his head, he was wearing something rather stylish a red T-shirt with black pants.

"Huh?", Soul looked at me and pointed at me again, "Im talkin bout this guy here".

"I know, she's a girl you idiot", The boy punched Soul gently on the shoulder.

I was surprised, for the first time someone can tell...

"Greetings, my name is Death the Kid, I was named after my father, Lord Death", he said proudly.

"So you must be Lord Death's boy, nice to meet you my name is Rain", I whispered loud another so he could hear me.

"Kid, you've gotta be kidding", Soul looked at me again frowning.

"WELL THERES ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT", the boy with the shaggy clothes jumped up into the sky and landed right in front of me, he looked at me and lifted my top like the speed of light.

"You pervert!", I slapped him quickly and he covered his face at the place where a slapped him as he backed away. There was a long silent pause as everyone waited for him to speak.

"She's a girl alright", he finally spoke.

I blushed and so did Kid, he was second closest to me so he must have seen something. Kid went up to the boy still blushing and punched him, hard, on the other side of his face.

"Black Star you creep...", he said, still blushing, except with anger this time.

"Hey no more fighting", all three girls walked towards us.

One of them with green hair came up to me and smiled, _smiled..._

"Hello, I'm Maka and my friends are Liz, Patty and Tsubaki", she pointed at the three girls behind her. Two of them looked like Americans so I suspected them to be Liz and Patty, while the girl with black hair who is mending Black Star's wounds right now must be Tsubaki then.

"You must be new at the DWMA judging by this piece of paper", Maka violently snatched it from Soul's hand and handed it carefully to me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it...I should be really going now", I whispered quietly and turned around as I headed nowhere. _Who am I kidding? I have no where to go anyway, maybe I could sleep on a tree or something..._

Night fall quickly as I found a nice tree to sleep on, the branches were well spread like a up side down spider. I chose the widest one and rested down quietly, I put my hands behind my head like a pillow to support it because the trees were bumpy as I watched the stars shine.

**So how was it? Please comment and tell me if you want me to continue or not**


	2. Stolen Drops

**Stolen Drops**

Rain's POV

I was back in my old house again, and the moment that happened, I knew was dreaming. I was in my living room, my family was frowning at me like that night when they decided to kick me out when I'm old enough.

"Sharon, you must smile like you use to", my mother demanded, "People are beginning to call you stupid names such as Rain and its not acceptable".

"Mom, you can't push me", I folded my arms calmly as I sat cross-legged on the polished floor.

"How about plastic surgery? Ya know, we could make her face stick up like that", my sister pulled her lips up to make a artificial smile.

"Don't be silly, Judy", my mother slapped her gently like a lady and turned towards me again, "Why did you stop smiling dear? You used to

smile all the time and it lasted till the third grade, honey".

"Theres all the juicy gossips around the school", Judy giggled with a wide smirk across her face, "I could tell you about Sharo-".

"Thats enough, dear", my mother patted her on the head like something bad had happened.

"I really don't appreciate this, how are you going to get married by frowning all day?", my father joined in.

"Sharon, smile for a change", my mothers voice echoed threw my mind as I opened my eyes slowly.

I woke up. It was still dark, I checked my watch, 10:08pm, it flashed.

"So I've only been sleeping for one hour?", I whispered quietly to myself and moaned.

_But the dream felt like it lasted forever _I thought loudly in my mind. I jumped off the tree and started walking to nowhere, I didn't know

where to go and I'm hungry. I used all my senses and followed my mind to the most wealthiest house my powers could take me. I closed my

eyes and concentrated as I start walking, maybe I could steal some food, or perhaps if I'm lucky, money. My senses soon came to an end as I

stopped and opened my eyes slowly, a huge mansion stood in front of my eyes, smaller then my house but oh well. The lights in three parts

of the house was still on and so I thought none of them could be the kitchen judging by some of the things on the edges of the windows.

The house itself looked like the DWMA with candles and parts sticking out, I climbed onto one of the spikes and peered through the windows

without the lights on.

My heart was thumping loudly as I thought, _I'm not a thief! I'm a lady that doesn't smile_. My stomach rumbled and my throat was dry, _You _

_can make as many sound as the like out here just be quiet when we get inside the house_ I thought.

I stopped at a window that looked like the kitchen and peered through it closely, there was shelfs hang around on both side and a sink right

in the middle with two stoves on both side of the sink. In the middle of the room, theres a long table perfectly set for breakfast in the

morning, I smirked, _this was to easy_. I tried to open the window and surprisingly it wasn't locked as I jumped in quietly. I tiptoed across to

the shelfs and peeped around the corner, two fridges was on both side of it. I opened one of them and saw milk, sodas, water in alphabetical

order and from shortest to tallest. _What kind of weirdo would be so tidy?_ I shook the questions off my mind and grabbed as many soda as

possible and sat them out on the table, I looked around the room and found a plastic bag in one of the drawers. I stuffed them in the bag

and went over to the other fridge. This time it was canned food and left over dinners, it was all labeled, also in alphabetical order and smallest

to biggest, I grabbed the can foods and added them to my drinks. I was ready to take my leave but suddenly the door flung open without

warning and the lights came on.

"Who's there?", a voice yelled, I remember that voice, it was Kid's voice. He was holding guns in his hands in a weird way but it looked cool

though. I predicted it must be his weapons, Liz and Patty.

"Hey look Kid, its the girl from before", Liz said as she revealed herself in the pistol. She was naked, _of coarse._

"Get back", I hissed.

"Why are you robbing my house?", Kid said in a serious tone.

"Maybe she doesn't have anywhere else to go", Liz guessed.

"Shut up", I raised my voice for the first time in years.

"Is it true Rain? That you don't have anywhere to go and your hungry?", Kid said still keeping his guard up, I hate to admit but nodded quietly.

"So? Are you going to make fun of me?", I yelled.

"No, why would we do that?."

"What? You mean you won't mock me", I looked surprised but I didn't want to show it.

"Nope, if your hungry we could prepare something for you if you would like", he threw his pistols in the air as they grew larger and

eventually, human sized, they transformed back.

"Now give us the bag", Liz said calmly as she walked towards me slowly.

"I get it now! You guys are trying to lure me with your sweet talk and then take the bag away from me", I shouted

"Uh no, we're said we were going to prepare something for you", Kid said in a confused tone as he walked towards the fridge and opened the one with the food.

"Oh the pasta is gone, Rain", he was still looking into the fridge but held out one hand say to give him the pasta. I sighed and gave the

whole bag to Kid as I plopped on the floor, I was beginning to feel dizzy, I lay motionless of hunger and I could hear Liz shouting something

but it was faint.

**Kid's POV**

"What happened?", I said quickly.

"She fainted over hunger", Liz replied quickly.

"I'll prepare something for her when she wakes up in the mean time, you use Patty's secret weapon", I said not knowing what to do, time

was running out.

"Patty! Come here and help me!", Liz cried.

"Ok!", She laughed idiotically as they both settled Rain on the couch.

"Patty, your super weapon", Liz said

"Got it", Patty ran out of the room and seconds later, she came back with a bucket full of coke and splashed onto Rain's face.

"I'm awake!", Rain yelled getting up quickly. I quickly made some popcorn and dumped it inside a glass bowl, the sweet smell of corn filled the

room.

"Here", I smiled walking over to them.

I gently placed the bowl onto Rain's lap and then ran back to the sink and got her a glass of water. Rain was saved by popcorn.

**? how was it ? **


	3. Pain in the Past

**Pain of the Past**

Kid's POV

It was late and dark, my mind thought back on when Rain scoffed down the popcorn and gulped down the water. She wanted more, so I prepared her some leftover pasta Liz, Patty and I had for dinner. She ate all of that too, like she never tasted human food before. She stuffed them in her mouth without even thinking, as she swallowed it without chewing. When she finished, Liz helped her turn on the shower and Patty got her some clothes, after that she fell asleep on our couch in the kitchen.

I tossed and turned on my bed making a racket, I couldn't sleep with Rain downstairs, she looked frightened yet calm when I caught her.

"She really need to learn to trust people", I muttered to myself as I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was in a large house, bigger than mines. _Someone must be super rich_ I thought, but the weird thing was that everything was black and white. I walked through the halls of the house and looked at the paintings on the walls as I passed them, they were drawings drawn by children judging by the scribbly lines and crayon markings. I kept walking and found myself outside of the house, in a garden full of white roses. A girl with pig-tails was picking the white roses and was showing them to a older lady which I presume is her mother. The mother whore a white dress with a pretty sunhat while the girl wore matching sundress with a flower pined to her light-purple hair.

"Mother! Look pretty flowers!", the girl smiled.

"How lovely Sharon but its so sad that they die so quickly when you pick them", her mother smiled back and took the flowers from the girls hand.

They both looked happy together as they walked threw me, my eyes widened but then I realized that they couldn't see me like I was a ghost so I followed them. But they walked faster and faster that I was beginning to run. I ran into a dark tunnel, almost like the one in the hall way, and soon enough I'm out again but this time I was in some sort of school. The girl was there too except she looked a bit older and was being bullied.

"Whats with the purple hair and pig-tails loser?", a fat chubby boy yanked her pig-tail and pushed her to the ground.

"L-Leave me alone!", she cried.

"Aww, is that a tear I see? Don't you always smile?", he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

The girl yelled with pain as tears began to stream down her face.

Suddenly, I was in the dark tunnel again and when I came out of it, I was still inside that school except this time the girl looked older again and the classroom number had been changed and there were more bullies around her. I was beginning to sense what she looked like when she was older, she looked like...Rain.

"Come on, Rain cry!", the fat boy yelled again. Indeed, she cried, there was more tears this time and it was beginning to overflow the school, my version became blurry and unclear as I woke up with a tiny yelp. I was sweating as I sat up and looked at my door and sighed. I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box beside my bed and wiped my sweat of my face. My head ached and my throat was dry like sand, I got off my bed and made sure I checked the time before I leave and grab a glass of water. 4:37am, it blinked as I opened my door and headed towards the kitchen. I opened the door and Rain sat up and alert as she looked my way. _So she still thinks this place isn't safe, _I thought quietly.

"Its ok, its just me", I raised one hand and waved at her. She nodded and watched me as I walked across the room and got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, I gulped down the soothing cold liquid as I waited for it to go down my throat and then drank some more. When I finished I turned around and started walking to the other side of the room, Rain was still looking at me. I reached for the door handle until a voice said:

"Stop", Rain whispered quietly.

"What is it?", I asked

"I-I'm scared of the dark", she muttered.

"Oh, do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep then?", I suggested.

"Y-Yes please", she turned her head around like she didn't want to let me see her face.

I shrugged and closed the door, I then sat down beside her and waited for her to fall asleep.

Moments passed, and silence was broken when she whispered:

"You can go back if you want."

"What? Are you not scared of the dark anymore?."

"No, its just that I can't sleep and I'll probably be awake till morning so if your tired then you could go back to your own room if you like", she muttered.

"No thanks, I'm not tired either", I smiled but she didn't smile back, she rather looked surprised but her soul was happy.

"Fine, do you want to chat?."

"Ok, why don't you first tell me about your family first then?."

She widened her eyes but nodded again.

"Me and my mother, father and sister lived in a big mansion, bigger then yours of coarse but anyways, every generation our family chooses their prettiest daughter and make them marry the most handsome son in other rich people's house. My family was known for their welcoming smiles, that was the way to attract gentlemen in my country, I smiled too, once, but that was the past-", she paused, she looked like she wanted to cry but she stopped and nothing happened.

"Ok, then tell me about how you don't cry or smile."

"You noticed that I don't cry either huh?."

"Yeah it was pretty obvious."

"Ok, well I was bullied in school so I stopped smiling because I was made fun of it, and the reason I don't cry is because...I don't like seeing other people cry, I hated their whining and childish tears so I decided if I hated it so much then I shouldn't cry either but sometimes I couldn't help myself so I allow myself to only let out one tear if I was really going to cry", She stopped there and drew her knees to her head only leaving her eyes out so she can see what she was doing. I admit that I was touched by the story and if my dream was true then _bullying_ would not be the word to describe those boys, its much much worse then bullying. It was the meanest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Suddenly, I felt like I was going going to cry, I crossed my legs on the couch and put my arm around Rain as I sighed. I looked at her, her eyes widened and lay motionlessly still as her head slowly tilted over and onto my shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Small Soul, Big Problem

**Small Soul, Big Problem**

Rain's POV

I could hear raindrops smashing onto windows, is it raining? I opened my eyes and saw Kid, I was leaning on his chest and he was still asleep. I quickly pushed him away, I must have been so tired last night I couldn't do anything because I know that I would never get that close to anyone that I could hear them breathing. Kid woke up and fell off the couch with a THUMP.

"Ow...", he muttered as he rubbed his head and looked at me and smiled, "Oh its just you".

I nodded slowly and sat cross-legged on the couch, suddenly the door flung open, Liz and Patty came in and their heads turned to us and saw Kid on the ground and me sitting. Liz started laughing and Patty joined in.

"Ha ha ha, um why are we laughing sis?", Patty asked still laughing.

"Kid, it looks like you got beat up by a girl", Liz laughed completely ignoring Patty.

"No, why would I get beaten up by a girl? And plus, her soul is tiny and weak", Kid stood up quickly.

"You saw my soul huh?", I muttered, Kid turned to me and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Its ok", I raised my voice a little.

Kid's head turned to face the window and frowned as he walked towards the kitchen counter and stared outside.

"Oh no! I need to bring back the laundry!", Kid rushed out of the room and made a turn towards the hallway as he disappeared into the house.

"Kid always does everything around the house, which makes it easier for us", Liz walked towards me and grinned. She sat beside me and patted me on the shoulder,

"Today is Sunday, what do you want to do?."

"Um...nothing", I said.

"Oh, Well there isn't much to do since its raining", Liz stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?."

"Anything..."

Kid's POV

I finally finished taking the laundry inside, it was dripping with water as I moved them into one of my guest rooms. Even from the other side of the house I could sense Rain's soul, it was the smallest soul I've ever seen, its like a baby's soul, weak and tiny with no power. I shook the feeling of my mind and went back into the kitchen. Liz, Patty and Rain was sitting at the table eating toast. There was four glass of milk on the table and an extra plate with a piece of toast placed carefully in the center of it. It was perfectly covered with jam, symmetrically and perfect with no space left on the top.

"Who did this?", I asked.

"Rain did, I told her you would get mad but she insisted", Liz said with her mouth open as she grabbed her glass of milk and drank.

"Thank you Rain, you just made my day", I praised as I sat down, Liz spat the milk out with no warning and splatted my face.

"And the feeling is gone", I added. Liz looked at me and then Rain and then me again.

"Thats impossible", Liz blurted.

"Patty please hand me the tissues please", I asked calmly. Patty was laughing idiotically as she passes me the whole box. I wiped the milk off my face and sighed.

"Rain, you did the toast in seconds while Kid had to do it in at least half an hour, how did you do it?", Liz's eyes widened.

"My chef taught me, he also taught me other dishes thats perfect and symmetrical cause my family is very picky", she said quickly. I clapped with envy,

"You've got to teach me some", I said politely, she nodded and ate her toast.

The rain stopped when we finished and I watched Rain carefully as she taught me how to wash the dishes more quickly and cleaner.

Rain's POV

I just realized that Kid has OCD, because if he hasn't, then that means he's just a weirdo. A hour later and we were ready to go outside, the four of us walked onto the streets and went shopping. Liz and Patty was drawn to new clothes as they hung out by themselves, we made a promise to meet up at the basketball court at 2pm.

"So where do you want to go?", Kid asked looking around.

"I don't have any money", I reminded him.

"Thats ok, I've got some", He took something out of his pocket and held up his black wallet.

"I might cause you some trou-"

"Its ok, you need to loosen up", He placed a finger onto my lips and moved close to my face.

I gulped and blushed, he smiled and withdrawn his finger.

"Why do you smile so much?", I asked.

"Do I?."

"Yeah you do", I moaned, he frowned and patted me on the shoulder, "I'm just showing you how great it is when people smile and hopefully you will too".

"No way", I said quickly.

"We'll see", he sounded smart, "Well? Lets go."

We were just about to go when someone yelled, "Kid!" we turned around and saw Maka and Soul coming down from an ice cream stand. Soul munched his ice cream without chewing, making a big mess around his face and swallowed it quickly while Maka was just licking her ice cream like a normal person.

"Hey Kid who's your guy friend?", Soul asked, finishing off his ice cream.

"Soul! She's a girl, remember? Yesterday?", Kid raised his voice a little.

"Rain is it? Nice to meet you again", Maka smiled, "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Kid's POV

"I hope you are enjoying yourself", Maka smiled to Rain but she just nodded and quickly went behind me and clutched onto my clothes.

"Sorry Maka, she's shy", I spoke up

"Oh thats alright", Maka closed her eyes and I can tell that she's trying to sense Rain's soul. When she opened her eyes and looked shocked but smiled.

"My soul is small, sorry", Rain came out and finally released my clothing.

"Oh no its fine, its just going to be hard to find you a partner thats all", Maka looked worried.

"Oh", Rain sighed.

"Hey why don't I let you try matching wavelenghs with Soul? Come on give it a go, practice", Maka smiled and the three of us turned to Soul, he looked at us and shrugged.

"Fine, let give it a go", Soul muttered.

We stood in the basketball court and looked at each other, Soul transformed into a grey and red scythe and Rain was trembling. She slowly grabbed onto Soul, she looked shocked like she was getting electrified.

"Concentrate! Try to feel Soul's soul and his wavelengh and he'll find yours", Maka chanted.

A few minutes later and Soul revealed himself, he was in the blade of the scythe, smirking.

"She's done it", He said.

"Ok Rain, try and lift up Soul", Maka encouraged. Rain looked at Soul and gulped, she tightened her hold and tried to lift Soul but failed.

"He's so heavy", Rain said trying again.

"I'm not heavy!", Soul yelled.

"Thats impossible, normally when they've matched up wavelenghs the meister should be able to lift up the weapon without a sweat", Maka looked at me.

"Maybe she's a weapon?", I suggested.

"Don't be silly, weapons and weapons can't match wavelenghs together", Maka giggled

"Her soul is so small, how did she even manage to get into the DWMA anyway?", she added.

"I don't know, but her soul is just to weak to have a partner", I sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Secrets?

**Secrets?**

Kid's POV

The sun was setting, Liz and Patty had already arrived and Rain and Soul was out of breath.

"This is impossible", Soul puffed.

"I'm sorry but your just too heavy", Rain whispered.

"I'M NOT HEAVY!", Soul yelled.

"Sorry!", Rain cried, she started trembling and ran of the court and onto the streets.

"SOUL!", Maka yelled.

Soul transformed back and shrugged, Maka dragged him by the ear and yelled at him.

"Kid, go after her", Maka insisted.

I nodded and ran after Rain. Hours past and still no sign of Rain, it was night time already, _Damn that Soul! _I checked the streets twice but still no sign of her, I even decided to look in the dark alleys but I still couldn't find her. Suddenly something inside my pocket started to shake and made weird ringtone noises, I pulled it out and found a phone that Liz gave me just in case something happened and needed to contact my weapons. I pressed the button and answered:

"Hello?."

"Kid!", Liz yelled,

"What is it?."

"Its too late to look for Rain, we can ask your father to let us skip school tomorrow so we could spend the whole day looking for her", Liz suggested,

"Hmm...that sounds fair, fine I'll go back now", I hung up and started walking towards Gallows Mansion.

Rain's POV

I came by the tree I slept on yesterday and sighed as I caught my breath. _Maybe I could sleep in this again...I can't go back to Kid now, nobody will come and find me anyway, I'm not important. no one came to help me when I needed them, this is reality not a fairy tale, no prince charming is going to scoop you into his arms and save you from bullies. Kid is just helping you out because you look weak to him, but did he even have the slightest feeling that I'm more powerful then everyone of them? No, he didn't, he thought my soul was tiny, I could read his mind._

"Hey sis", a voice called out and snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw a bloody red haired girl with jet black eyes wearing a short red mini skirt and with black edges and heels, my twin, Judy.

"What do you want", I hissed, "and why are you here?".

"Well, to kill you of coarse", She laughed.

"Why?", my eyes widened, _great now my parents want me dead?_

"Well because your the most powerful person in our family", she replied.

"So?."

"So, father thinks that if we let you stay here you'll get mad because this place is filled with weaklings", she giggled,

"Don't worry I won't get mad", I yelled,

"Too bad, they already paid me."

"Judy, you don't have to do this", I warned,

"Oh shut up, I seen you with that cute boy", she laughed swinging her legs as she sat on the tree branch like a five year old.

"And?."

"He looks cute I think I would like to date him", she smirked,

"Your a player you know that?", I rolled my eyes,

"Yep, thanks I take that as a compliment."

"Well trust me, its not", I said in disgust,

"Come on lets get down to business", she stood up and charged.

I dodged her and lunged a punch into her stomach, she cried out but got back immediately and kicked me back. I dodged again and jumped onto one of the branches, she followed me but with a quick turn I broke off a smaller branch and smacked her in the face, she yelped in pain and started crying, her make-up got smudged and when she realized she got angry.

"You cry to easy", I muttered and smacked her head with lightning speed.

"Ow!", she cried, her head was bleeding but she didn't care.

"Ya see? I didn't even use my powers and you still lost", I grabbed onto her head and ran it along the ground, _I am a little rough sometimes get use to it._

"I s-see you've improved, but still why didn't you just hurt the kids who were bullying you?", she asked wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Be quiet", I said quickly, she smirked and stood up.

"I get it, your still a softy, you like to make them suffer as punishment but you don't want to kill even though you've got the curse...".

"SHUT UP!", I punched her face again and again without stopping, until she raised her hand (which means that she gives up in our family).

"Giving up already?", I kicked her stomach, "I see, you don't have enough strength left to attack me, no wonder you stopped punching me", I laughed madly,

"T-Thats the only laugh you'll make, the one that brings pain to people, you never laugh for fun anymore, how sad", she pretended to care and grinned evily.

"I'll spare your life because I need to send a massage to father", I declared.

"Ok, as long as you don't kill me."

"Tell mother and father that if they still want to kill me then I shall declare war to my own family that includes you", I announced,

"Fine", she stood up, trembling as she flew away.

Here I am, by myself again, I could destroy the whole city if I wanted to and kill all those people,_ I get it, your still a softy, you like to make them suffer as punishment but you don't want to kill even though you've got the curse... _my sister's words echoed inside my head, I shook them off and went back towards the tree and slowly moved my hands behind my head for support and looked at the stars as I thought, whenever I do those memories come back again and I usually shake them off but this time I decided to let them flow.

_Cry! Cry like the rain ya crybaby! Yeah! You stupid smiling brat. What a loser, she doesn't even fight back, lets go bully her too! It looks fun, she won't tell the teacher anyway she's way to soft. She knows that the teacher hates complaining because theres just too many students telling tales, what a weakling._

I woke up, I guess I've fallen asleep I looked around to see if there was a time somewhere but there wasn't. _Maybe I could fly around the city and see if I could find the DWMA for tomorrow, but that would be risky...Nah, they're probably all asleep at this hour._

I cleared my throat and unleashed my power.

_Soul Protect...Release._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**Please wright a review and I need to add in a new character any suggestions?**  
_


	6. Sharon?

**Big Soul?**

Kid's POV

I woke up with a sudden shock, a soul seemed to appear out of nowhere, it was purple and it looked sad, it had some sort of a dark force surrounding it but it wasn't evil. Shadows was floating around as if guarding it with there life. It was the biggest soul I've ever seen in my entire life. I sat up and looked around for the time, 12:53am.

I sighed, should I go and look for this soul? It felt like a witches soul but combined with something else I don't know, something that I've never seen or heard about before. Should I wait until morning? We're going to look for Rain anyway so we might as well check out the big soul on our way, I laid down and tried to go to sleep.

Maka's POV

I opened my eyes when I sensed something big, a huge soul was above the city, it was flying around like as if looking for something, I peeked out of my window, there was nothing but the creepy moon laughing idiotically as blood filled its mouth. _You've got school tomorrow Maka, you need all the rest you can get now go to sleep, you don't want to get an F..._A voice appeared inside my head, it sounded like Rain.

"Rain?", I whispered, there was no answer, I yawned, maybe its just my imagination as I climbed back to bed and fell asleep.

Kid's POV

I woke up and stretched as I looked around my room, _symmetry! _I smiled. Its morning already so I decided to get dressed, I looked threw my closet, _suit, suit, suit, _all of them looked the same and only I could tell the difference. I picked out the one I wore last week, it was cleaned and ironed perfectly by me but I wonder how long will it take for Rain to iron it..._Gah! I sound like she's my maid or something! _I snapped out of it and got dressed.

After I finished everything, I went downstairs as I bumped into Liz.

"Oh, Hey Kid, Lord Death said he needs to speak to only you if you want to miss school today", she gave me a mirror and I accepted with hesitation. I wrote down the numbers I needed and the mirror flashed. My father was looking at me tilting his head.

"Kid, I've got a massage from Liz that you needed a day off?."

"Yes dad, apparently you're not aware yet but the new student has gone missing."

"Really? Wait a sec", he turned around and pulled something out, "Ah, indeed, theres a new student here called Sharon, she's from England but doesn't seem to have an english accent right?."

"Huh? No thats not it, I'm looking for a student called Rain", I asked.

"Uh, nope theres no one here called Rain", he looked at me and looked at the paper and scanned threw it just to make sure.

"So?."

"Nope theres no Rain."

"Ok, sorry for wasting your time dad", I hung up and sighed.

_Sharon, Sharon, Sharon _now why does that name sound familiar? Is it my imagination? Nah, it probably is my imagination.

"Kid! Are you ready to go?", Liz yelled as she and Patty both arrived, ready.

"Yeah, change of plans, we're going to school instead", I announced,

"What? Don't you want to look for Rain?", she asked,

"We'll wait until school is over", I replied,

So the three of us started walking towards the DWMA in complete silence.

_Arrived at the DWMA_

"Kid!", a voice yelled, I turned and saw Maka waving at me as she pulled Soul along with her.

"Hello Maka", I said calmly,

"So what happened to Rain?", she asked,

"My father said she's not in the DWMA", I answered, her eyes widened as she looked at Soul but he wasn't even listening.

"Lets go to class first", I turned around and started to walk towards our classroom.

The bell rang just in time when we sat down, Black Star was mumbling about something with Soul while I took out my notebook and was ready to take down any notes that is important.

"Class!", Dr. Stein yelled, he was with a new student, Sharon I guess.

"We've got a new student", He announced, I looked at the new student her soul was tiny too, but I couldn't see her face because she covered it with a dark purple scarf only leaving her indigo eyes out. Her hair was light purple just like Rain's, she was wearing dark purple clothing that made her look like a guy.

"Her name is Sharon please be kind to her, she has a small soul so she's still a bit weak but we're working on that", He said as he whispered something to Sharon, she nodded, "Why don't you sit beside Kid? Kid! Please raise your hand so she knows where you are".

I raised my hand, she walked up the big stairs and settled down beside me, I glanced at her and smiled, but her eyes doesn't seem to smile back so that means she didn't smile back. There were whisperings everywhere mostly girls but boys were too, _Are you sure thats a girl? She looks cute. Hey, you should go and talk to her after school. No way! Even though she does look like a cute boy... _

_After Class_

"Sharon! Why don't you come and look for someone with us?", Patty jumped over me and started chatting, Sharon tilted her head.

"OH! Her name is Rain, Kid has been so worried so we need all the help we can get!", she laughed, I blushed and smacked her head.

"Patty...", I said in disgust,

"Oops, what did I do wrong?."

"Don't go and share personal information", I said calming myself, I looked at Sharon and her eyes seem to widen and nearly smiling but stopped halfway threw.

"So, are you gonna help us or not?."

"Sorry, but theres no need to look for Rain, and the more you spend time with her the more you'll dislike her I'm sorry", with those words she ran out of the room.

"Then why is she so upset if I didn't like Rain?", I muttered, but then it hit me like a thunderbolt.

_Sharon _is Rain_! _

It all makes sense now! New student? The name 'Sharon' sounded familiar? It was in my dream when Rain's mother called her 'Sharon' so is that her real name? She came from England so she didn't have a Japanese name, and the way that she didn't smile back at me and the Indigo eyes? I'm so stupid! I jumped of my seat and ran after her. When I got outside she's nowhere in site, suddenly the big soul appeared again. _Kid...don't go looking for Rain, you don't want her..._a voice called out, it was Rain/Sharon's voice.

"Rain?", I yelled, I waited for an answer but there wasn't one. I looked around and the voice talked again, _Kid...theres no point, I'm useless and a loser, hey, I'm not even symmetrical! That must mean I'm pretty ugly to you right? _

"No no no! Rain your not ugly! It doesn't matter if your not symmetrical! You can't judge people by their appearance, its the inside not the outside", I yelled,_ Gah! What am I saying?_

_Really? Sorry, I still don't believe you, just because your a little nicer then the other bullies doesn't mean that your not one._

"Rain, you need to learn to trust people", my voice dropped,

_Heh, I remembered someone else told me that before and you know what I did? I fell right into that person's trap, BOOM! Everyone laughed at me isn't that funny? I'm a joke in my school just forget it, I've already threw trust away._

"Rain...", I growled,

But there was no answer...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. First Mission

**Mission**

**Rain's POV**

I woke up as the sun rose up into the air, laughing like insulting me. I reminded myself that theres school today, I decided to keep quiet all year, if I did then no one would come near me, I just need to keep an eye on Kid thats all, I walked up to the small pond and washed my face when I heard a few giggles, I turned around and saw the girls from another class in the DWMA, they were whispering when I walked to get some papers and now whispering has transformed into giggles, I rolled my eyes and headed towards the DWMA. _Soul Protect..._

When I arrived Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty were already there but Black Star was sick and Tsubaki was looking after him. I decided to keep my distance so I sat opposite them but that didn't work when Kid came over and settled down beside me.

"Good morning, _Sharon_", he said my name like as if it wasn't my name,

"Salutations", I greeted back, trying to sound as nerdy as possible,

"Wow nice vocabulary", he grinned as he wrote it down onto his notebook,

"Why thank you sir", I tried to sound fancy, but our conversation ended when Dr. Stein called all of us out into the Death room.

We arrived in the room and Lord Death wasn't as hyper as usual, he looked funny but when he spoke it was serious.

"I've called you all because you defeated the last kishin and Sharon's our new student so I want her to study you guys", he said roughly,

"And the mission is?", Soul demanded for a quicker answer,

"Patience Soul, anyways, its a Orphanage, people have been reporting that a dew kids was missing for the pass few days and they couldn't find them anywhere, we believe that it is a kishin's doing", he said quickly,

"Interesting, where is it?", Kid asked,

"Its in London."

My eyes widened, _no...it couldn't be...he's here..._

"Ok then we won't have time to waste let's go", Maka grabbed Soul and they ran out,

"Wait! This mission is different! Theres more then one...", his voice trailed off,

"Don't worry father, we'll kill them in no time", Kid gave him a thumbs up and dragged me out of the door.

We arrived using a potion thingy that Stein gave us so we teleported and started investigating right away.

"I'm gonna go to the Orphanage", I said to Kid,

"Great, I'll come with you", he said back,

"No! You stay here and look for the serial killer", I pushed him back and ran towards the Orphanage.

Kid's POV

I watched her as she ran towards the big squared building with a red roof, I sighed and turned my head towards Liz and Patty.

"Hey look, is that Rain there?", Liz pointed out at a girl with red hair and black eyes holding a purse, it was like the fashionable girly side of Rain, make-up, skirt and all those stuff. She turned and saw me and smiled,

"Wow, she smiled at you Kid, do you think its her?", Liz asked,

"But Rain has purple hair", I reminded her,

"Yeah, and she has red hair and black eyes", she pointed out,

"You and Patty stay here, I'm going to see who she is", I told her and then walked towards the red haired girl.

"Oh hello", she half smiled... and is that a half smirk I see?

"Um hi, may I ask who you are?", I blurted,

"Oh? Are you asking a young lady who they are just because they smiled at you?", she giggled and I blushed,

"No, you just look like a person I know", I explained,

"Do you mean my older sister, Rain?", she fluttered her fake eyelashes,

"Yes! Can you tell me a bit about her?", I nearly yelled,

"Of coarse, sit beside me in the park and I will tell you", she started walking of the street and onto the grass beside us, she paused and settled down, I followed and sat down too.

"First of all, my name is Judy", she began, "But what do you want to hear about her?".

"Everything", I shouted, she giggled,

"Ok, Rain's real name is Sharon but technically she has three names ya see, how family comes from China, so I've got two but she's got three since people called her Rain, anyways do you want to know her Chinese name?", she asked,

"Wait, she's from China? But she doesn't even have an accent! And yes I do want to know her chinese name", I replied,

"Ok, her family name is "Zhou" and her name is Xing Tong, Xing for star and Tong for red, but if your surprised then I'd say its pretty normal cause she was raised her", she smiled,

**Oh God I can't believe I just put my own Chinese name into this story, I can't think of any other Chinese names so I just have to use my own :)**

"But what about her mother? She doesn't look like a asian", I lowered my voice,

"Oh? You know our mother?"

"Ah...no but-"

"Its ok, your right and thats because Rain and I are...adopted".

* * *

The trees rustled as she looked outside, it was a fine day when she saw two people sitting in the park, a red haired girl and a black haired boy with unusual white stripes. She sighed as she walked in front of a mirror. Her black hair looked darker in the shadows while her red eyes shined, her maid uniform really suited her as she made her way to her master's room.

"I've got your mail, master", she said with a beautiful accent holding up a golden plate and on it was white envelopes spread out equally.

"Thank you, Angel", he grabbed the mail in front of him and smirked,

"Master, it appears that the young mistress from Purple Lily company is investigating the Orphanage", Angel said with trembling voice,

"Oh? Is she? Then that means she's gone looking for me", his smirk widened,

"She's currently joining a school, DWMA."

"Oh? I've heard of that school, its pathetic."

"Whatever you say master."

"Ok! Angel! Your gonna join the DWMA! And when you have earned their trust...kill them all",his voice deepened,

"But master-"

"No buts! You'll be a Meister or whatever they call it."

"As you wish..."

"Good! My little demon won't disappoint me right?."

"Of coarse not, master", she made a small bow and left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. First Mission Part 2

**First Mission Part 2**

Rain's POV

I ran inside but it was already too late, two more orphans has already been killed. I looked around the rooms and passed all the hallways but no sign of any living child. Suddenly, I passed the nursery and heard crying,

"Hello?", I whispered, the crying turned into whimpering and then whispering,

"Please don't kill me please don't kill me", the voice was trembling with fear as I followed it and found myself standing in front of a closet. I slowly touched the handle and pulled it, the door creaked when I pulled and the crying has started again.

"Hey, its ok", I told it,

"Don't kill me!", it yelled, it was a male's voice, I opened the door completely and saw a blonde boy with dirty clothes, knees up to his chin and hands covering his face, my eyes twitched when I heard crying, it won't stop...I'm going to lose my temper any second now...

"Oh be quiet!", I raised my voice, "Do you think crying will solve anything? It only makes it worse and the monster can hear you ya know".

He stopped and raised his head to look at me, his purple eyes filled with tears,

"B-But Rina...was", his voice was shaky,

"What? What happened to Rina?", I grabbed him by the shoulders, demanding for an answer,

"I was h-helping her with laundry and a b-big guy about the same height a-as you came in and...killed her", he said helplessly, my eyes widened but I refused to let myself cry,

"What does he look like, kid?."

"H-He has blue hair...with black high-lights and indigo eyes..."

"Thank you, but first, I'll take you to a safe place, do you know any other children that has survived?", I asked calmly,

"No...", he whispered,

"Thats good enough, now come", I picked him up and headed towards the door,

_Why didn't the cops come? Maybe they weren't aware? But how dare that monster kill Rina! She was my favorite nurse in the Orphanage..._

I got out and looked around for Kid. Liz and Patty was in a clothes shop next to the Orphanage,

"Liz, where's Kid?", I asked,

"Huh? Oh he's with a girl that looks like you", she replied as she searched through a pile of clothes that would look nice on her.

"Thanks", I rushed outside and saw him with...Judy, _Crap! _The only reason Judy would be nice to somebody is either she wants to eat his soul or...

**Flash Back **

"_That boy is pretty cute, I think I'll date him"_

"_Your a player you know that?"_

"_Thank you, I take that as a compliment"_

"_Well trust me its not"._

**Rain's POV**

"KID!", I yelled, the boy I was carrying slowed me down but it didn't stop me from getting close to them, Kid turned around and waved.

"Uh...hi?", his voice changed cooly, the young gentle reaper's voice has changed slightly into a mean sound,

"Kid?", My voice trembled,_ Oh no Kid, not you too..._

"What is it already? Your starting to get on my nerves", his voice sharpened,

"Judy, hypnotizing men to go out with you is cruel", I turned to my sister,

"What can I say Xing Tong?", she smirked as she wrapped her hands around Kid,

"Don't call me that...", I hissed,

"Aw your friend is so cute", she ran her hands through his hair,

"Get your hands off him", I demanded,

"Jealous sis?."

"No, why would I be jealous?."

"Ok, me and my new boyfriend are going to take a walk around the park", they both stood up,

"Thats it...", I released the boy and told him to go play somewhere. He nodded and ran towards the toy shop next to the shop Liz and Patty was in.

"Do you think that your the only one that knows about hypnotizing? I know how too believe it or not", I said,

"What? But you didn't even use it!", she gasped,

"Because I only use it for good things", I shouted, as I snatched Kid away from Judy, Kid tried to break free from me but he wasn't strong enough when he's hypnotized,

"Kid look into my eyes...", I whispered, he did not cooperate but I forced him as he met my glance.

"Now you will snap out of the trance that Judy did to you understand?", I made sure he did and then snapped my fingers, he blinked twice before he realized how close we were, I realized that just after he did when I pushed him away,

"Rain...", he came back into the world,

"I-It was a misunderstanding, I was saving you from my sister...", I tried to explain but he went forward and embraced me with no reason,

"H-Hey! Let me go!", I struggled,

"It's ok...I know everything", he whispered,

"What are you talking about?", I trembled,

"About your curse...its ok", he mumbled,

"M-My curse?", My voice dropped down and eyes widened,

"Your not a witch after all...Judy told me everything in exchange...I let her hypnotize me", He admitted,

"You idiot!", I pushed him away, "Whats wrong with you? You would sacrifice yourself just to know about me? Your such a idiot, Kid!".

"It was worth it", he smiled,

"Ya Ya we all know, happy happy", Judy chimed in, "Now Kid is mine for the rest of the week".

"Judy...What did mother say?", I turned towards her,

"Huh?."

"Ya know, the war thing?", I whispered, _I hope my family disagreed cause the next thing I need is more trouble from weaklings,_

"Oh, they declared war, Rain", her voice turned into a creepy sound, "They're abandoning you".

"Oh whatever", I said and walked off leaving Kid behind with Judy.

I didn't regret anything, I hated my sister and now my family. I'm also going to get revenge on the guy who killed Rina...I think I know who it is...the son of the Blue Lily company.

**Flash Back**

"Ok, what about her soul?", Kid declared,

"Oh? Have you sensed her soul before? Lucky lucky, she normally uses soul protect but I'll tell you in exchange of something", Judy smirked,

"Ok, it depends on what", Kid's fist tightened,

"You, for a week", her smirk widened,

"What?."

"Your cute, I can do whatever I want with you."

"...Fine..."

"Good, now about her curse, I'll have to start at the beginning then, long time ago, the colors of our ancestor was what kept the world together. There was the Blue Lily, Green Lily, Red Lily, Pink Lily and Purple Lily and many more, the Lily represents peace but one day the boss from the Blue Lily company has gone mad...nobody knew why or how but he was the first Kishin. All the other companies got together and defeated the Blue Lily by absorbing the evilness in him and that when it happened, the curse appeared after a few months when the Green Lily company had a baby and it was evil the second it was born so they had to kill it, but when Rain was born, we tried to kill her but she survived everything we gave her like she was immortal but of coarse she didn't know that and thats why mother and father wanted to kill her as soon as possible, they actually love her more then me believe it or not", she sighed and took a deep breath, "But I'm ok with it anyway cause they treat ME better, but rumors said that theres a evil kid in every generation in the Blue Lily but no one can be sure cause they disappeared years ago, anyways, the curse is different mixtures of things, Rain is mostly a Witch but in her blood theres, Demon, Vampire, Werewolf, Serpent and...grim reaper."

"But thats impossible unless she's related to me", Kid said in a serious tone,

"I know right? But thats what the first Kishin was mixed with, in order for him to become powerful, he devoured all kinds creatures and absorbed their power, he bathed in their blood and drank it and did whatever to make him apart of it, in our history our parents told us he was an evil Grim Reaper and after giving birth to a child he became evil, he even killed his wife but the baby was unknown", Judy chuckled, but Kid just sat there, speechless,

"Can you imagine? How every day Rain has to suffer from going mad? I bet she was able to control the madness inside her, she even cried herself to sleep every night cause she knew she was different, but she had the power", Judy continued, "Someday she will eventually lose it, if someone doesn't cross into her world, then she will go mad".

"I can't even believe what she had to go threw every day", Kid dug his head into his hands,

"Oh yeah, and the last time I saw her, she was sleeping in a tree and that is so not her!", Judy started to chuckle,

"Y-You mean, she doesn't even have a place to sleep?", Kid asked,

"Ya, mother left her by herself with no money or food, she wished her to die there and then it would be the DWMA's problem."

"I-I never knew...otherwise I would have-", Kid paused when she met Judy's eyes,

"Shhh~ I told you everything, now you have to keep your promise...", Judy's trailed off when she clicked her fingers and Kid fell into a deep trance.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Random behind the scenes...**

**Me: I'm so bored... *Starts doodling***

**Kid: Hey, whats up?**

**Me: This is horrible, I gave my name away...**

**Kid: Calm down, its ok**

**Me: Easy for you to say**

**Kid: I like how you made Rain's personality**

**Me: *Cough* Hm, I made Rain so her past and personality is exactly like mines now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go over there *stands up and walks away***

**Kid: Ok guys, what she meant to say was, she doesn't own Soul Eater**


	9. Going In

Rain's POV

"Class dismissed", Dr. Stein finished as he closed the book. I looked around the room, it looks like no one would talk to me, and I didn't mind. I grabbed out the book I stole yesterday when I made a turn around my house, I opened it and saw pictures of all the kids in all of the companies. The chosen ones have the color of their company and I'm purple. I flipped through the pages but the Blue Lily has long been gone out of the book, but I know its still somewhere. I thought of Kid, I wonder how he is doing...

**Flash Back**

"But if your adopted, how did you get your powers?", Kid asked,

"It leads to the curse, Rain use to have brown hair and brown eyes and I looked exactly like her, I still remember it, we were in a dark room, something was going to devour us, the people who adopted us was feeding their own child for some reason, I guess the madness nearly got to them, anyways we were both scared, but when the child tried to devour us, it failed, the opposite happened and Rain started glowing with purple lights and minutes later, she devoured it instead, on her way I managed to steal some of her powers. After that, I guess the parents snapped out of it and started raising us instead, Rain was always better then me but mother just didn't want to admit that her smartest daughter is cursed", Judy grinned,

Rain's POV

I walked out of the DWMA when I saw a girl brushed past me, she had black hair and red eyes as she glanced at me, she looked pretty tough like a bully...I shook the image out of my mind and headed towards the tree when Liz and Patty stopped me.

"Um...hey, Kid told us to take you to our place", Liz grinned at me,

"Huh?."

"Kid said you can live in our house like the first day ya know? It will be like a never-ending sleep over YAY!", Patty cheered,

"Uh...", I tried to speak but the words won't come out,

"Come on, let's go", Patty pushed me towards the Gallows Mansion as I tried to find words to say.

We arrived in minutes, we entered the house, it looked exactly the same as last time, symmetry... I turned towards Liz and finally started talking but instead of _I'm not use to people and I like being alone_, I asked them, "Where am I going to sleep?".

"Huh? Oh yeah, where are you gonna sleep tonight?", Liz scratched her head,

"Patty, share a room with her will ya?", Liz added,

"Ok!", Patty laughed as she dragged me towards her room, inside it was filled with stuffed toys and pretty clothes, _Wow, Kid must really like his weapons_. The room was covered with a pink wallpaper with yellow giraffes standing in different directions like polka dots.

"Whoa, I really like your room", I said,

"Hm? Thanks, oh and did I mention that your different the way you talk?", Patty said loudly,

"Excuse me?."

"Well you don't say stuff that people will think thats popular like LOL or IKR and you don't say sarcastic stuffs."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lame", I said in a boring tone, "And boring, not funny and not talented".

"Its ok, well, you can borrow some of my clothes", Patty giggles as she trotted over to her closet and starts trashing it.

Days past and its about five days since Kid got taken away by my sister, two days left...and today is Saturday. I curled on the floor in Patty's room when Patty suddenly came in.

"Sharon! Lets go see Kid today!", Patty cheered,

"Hm...ok, I guess I have nothing better to do", I muttered as Patty charged out of the room, I followed her and saw Liz with her pajamas on,

"I'm not going, I've got some cleaning up to do", she scratched her head and went inside her room.

We arrived in London using Soul's motorcycle, I thanked him and then he took off. We set off to my house when suddenly, the girl that I saw in the DWMA was back again, she walked past me and glared as I glanced back at her. I gulped and continued walking, we arrived at my house in a matter of minutes, I looked around and saw Kid coming out of the house. He looked tired and when he saw me, he didn't even care like he don't know who I am. _Brain washed, ugh! I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that?_ Patty was about to go and say hi when I stopped her,

"Hey Patty, theres a giraffe store next to the shop you went to last time, you wanna check it out?", I asked,

"Oh? Sure!", She smiled as she ran off, I sighed and then walked up to Kid,

"Um...hi", I said weakly, and to my surprise, he's actually kinda nice,

"Hello, how can I help you?", he smiled at me, his golden eyes shone in the sunlight,

"Ah...ow! I'm so hungry", I blurted,

"Oh? I could go inside and bring you some bread if you want", he took a step closer and patted me on the back,

"Yes please", I muttered, he then walked back into the purple colored door, moments later, he came back out with some snacks,

"Here", he passed me some chips, I looked at it, _I guess he's expecting me to stuff my face with this, _I took a deep breath and opened the packet as I started scoffing down chunks of chips. I tried to make it look like I was really hungry and he actually believed me.

"Do you want some more?", he asked,

"No thanks, I think this will be enough", I told him politely,

"Hey, I was just about to take a walk in the park with my girlfriend, do you want to join us?."

"Huh? Oh yes please."

"Great, she's just coming out".

Judy then walked out of the door, when she saw me, she winked at me and giggled,

"Well hello", she chuckled as she took out her handkerchief and wiped my face that was covered in chips,

"Hey", I muttered,

"I've decided to let Kid choose who he wants to be with when the week finishes", she smiled,

"Thats cheating, you brain washed him", I hissed,

"What are you guys talking about?", Kid asked in a confused tone,

"Oh its nothing", Judy kissed him on the cheek and whispered something to him, he nodded and then walked off first.

"Bring the real Kid back", I yelled angrily,

"Huh? Nope", she laughed,

"If you don't then I will", I demanded,

"Ok, fine", she said quickly, she knows if I bring Kid back, then I might put some fake memories into him but she might do the same as well.

When Kid came back, he was carrying three ice-creams with him,

"Hey hobo girl, do you want the banana?", he asked rudely, _and the thought of him being nice has just disappeared,_

"Ah...thanks", I said quietly, he handed me the ice-cream and then gave the biggest strawberry ice-cream I've ever saw in my life to Judy as they snuggled up together, I shivered as I ate my ice-cream facing the opposite direction of them so I won't see what they were doing.

When we finished I glared at Judy, she didn't even look at me, in fact, she poked her tongue out and laughed, I just lost my temper as I jumped onto Kid and knocked him unconscious. The only way to bring his memory back is to go inside his memories and unlock the ones that are lost. I concentrated, Judy was surprised but she knew she couldn't beat me so she backed down and redid her make-up. I ignored her and went back to concentrating, I tried to sense his soul, it was there, a glowing red soul that has three red stripes on it. I sighed and then tried to communicate with it, when I succeeded, it let me in, to his world...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Cherished Memories

Rain's POV

I was in Kid's memories now, I found myself back in his house. A boy came out of the room, he had three white stripes on his head, I guess thats Kid. He was smiling when Lord Death came out of the room, he doesn't have a mask on! He had three sanzu lines all connected and reaper eyes. He also got a small scar on his face.

"Kid, one day you are going to take my place and protect the world from kishins ok?", he said seriously,

"Yep! And I will make the whole world balanced", Kid chuckled, _ok, I'll grab all the memories_, I concentrated again and then the next thing I knew, there was thousands of orbs on one side and some on the other side, the small amount of soul was on the dark side and the most amount of soul was on the white side where there was a huge lock around all of the memories, now I realized that the ones on the dark side is the made up ones Judy inserted in. So I walked into one of them just to see what was going on, I was inside my house, Kid was a little kid and so was Judy.

"We are going to get married when we grow up ok?", the small Kid cheered, Judy nodded, suddenly my heart felt a weird cramped up feeling when he said those words to her, _no, thats impossible, my heart can't be hurt, I already built a barrier_, I ignored the feeling and came out of that memory, I crushed it. I crushed it hard until it turned to mist, then I destroyed all the other memories Judy inserted, it was all too disgusting to describe, some I caught a glimpse of them going to a bar and drinking there heads off even though they knew they were too young. When I destroyed all of them, the whole entire atmosphere turned white and blue orbs floated everywhere, it was memories of Kid, real ones. The real world inside Kid, is completely..._Symmetrical! _

I sighed and then looked around, it was peaceful but now I realized I had to go threw his mind before I could exit him, _Damn! I've gone to far inside him_, I took a deep breath because I didn't want to go threw his personal stuffs, it was none of my business but I had to if I want to get out of here. I started walking along the white path, minutes later I was in his mind, it was like ten thousand TV screens floating in mid air, most of them was surprising because it was...me. It was when I slept beside him the first night, others was when he hugged me five days ago. I can't help but blush but then stopped when I realized I did. Something happened to me, I felt a tiny bit of happiness but I didn't want to so I started running, Kid was thinking about me? Maybe he's nice to all of his friends and helps them or whatever. So I'm not special! I chuckled maniacally and then leapt out of his world.

"Ugh, I taste alcohol in my mouth", Kid said in disgust as he poked his tongue out asking for water.

"Here", I passed him a bottle of water and looked away, not wanting to look at his face, I could hear him drinking and gulping down water, _he does not want to drink beer._

"So, its been a week already", I said quickly,

"Huh? Yeah I guess so, but I don't remember anything...", Kid scratched his head and then smiled,

"What?", I asked,

"You, came to get me", he chuckled,

"So? Who else was going to come and get you?", I yelled,

"No one, let's go, did Liz and Patty let you live in my house?", he asked,

"Yeah...how did you know I was living on a tree?", I answered his question with a question,

"Judy told me", he reminded me, as he checked if he dripped any water onto his symmetrical clothes.

Kid's POV

When we got back to my house, it was already 3:26, I yawned and then entered my bedroom with a smile. I carefully plopped onto my bed, making sure I didn't make any messes and started to think back, making sure I didn't miss anything. I was in myself but I couldn't control me, I saw everything of what I did but it wasn't me, I lied to Rain about not remembering everything but I did, I was inside a bar and Judy was scoffing down all types of alcohol, all the other people were cheering. They actually didn't care if she wasn't old enough. I guess it was a illegal pub because we had to go threw a tunnel to get there.

"Best drinking witch in history!", on shouted, I guess they're not human, all of them.

"Kid! Have some beer!", another passed me a bottle, _No no no no! _I couldn't control myself as I grabbed it and drank the whole bottle but my body was still the same, when I drank alcohol, I feel sick, so I stopped there.

Rain's POV

"Patty, how much toys did you get?", I yelled as she flooded her room with more cute stuffs,

"One thousand and three", she laughed as she bounced onto them,

"You guys must get a lot of cash", I muttered,

"Yep!", she chuckled as she started rolling across the floor, hugging all the stuffed toys she bought,

"Thats it, I can't stay in your room anymore", I murmured as I tip toed across the hall way when Kid caught me,

"Are you not finding this place comfortable?", he asked softly,

"No, it's fine, but Patty has just flooded her room with toys and I don't think theres enough room for me anymore so I'll just go back to my tree", I fake smiled weakly,

"Your smile is fake, you don't have to pretend in front of me, there's a lot of things around that tree that must drive you crazy", he smiled,

"Oh, yeah, a lot of girls wink at me, some asked me for my number and others just whisper and giggle", I scratched my head and stuffed my hand inside my pockets,

"You can stay in Liz's room", he recommended,

"No thanks, she doesn't let me in, thats the problem, she thinks I might become her 'rival' if I saw what she's up to or something", I turned my head towards Liz's room's direction,

"Ok, I guess you can stay in my ro-"

"Sharon! You can be my room mate!", Liz charged out from her room like she was listening to what we were talking about,

"Uh, Liz, what's in your room?", Kid asked,

"Nothing that you need to know", Liz laughed weakly,

"Well, I'm bound to find out if I stay in your room", I reminded her of what she just said, she looked shocked,

"Oh, fine you can share a room with Kid, but don't do anything silly to my...meister", She blushed and then ran back into her room,

"I think I know whats in there", I said,

"What?", Kid still didn't know what,

"Something thats related to you", I winked as I entered his room, it was...symmetrical, the bed is in the end of the room with a TV opposite it and theres two doors on either side, one's the one we enter and the other is the bathroom, there was two closets one both side of the room and a Lord Death mat in the center of the room.

"Whoa", I gasped,

"Yeah, its pretty symmetrical isn't it?", he said proudly,

"Where am I sleeping?", I asked,

"Where did you sleep in Patty's room?", he said,

"Um, she made me a bed out of her pillow collection", I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed,

"Huh, so her pillows did come in handy...", Kid's voice trailed,

"Its ok, I'll just sleep on the floor, theres no difference between the floor and the tree, its hard but satisfying", I tried to sound cheerful.

Night fell quickly and before I knew it, I was wearing Patty's pajamas, and Kid was in his as he prepared a blanket for me.

"Thanks", I muttered as I settled down and tried to go to sleep. Half an hour later, I still couldn't sleep. It feels cold without my actual clothes on, I looked at my sleeve, it was black polka dots on purple fabric. I don't even know how many times I have tossed and turned in half an hour but it has to be more then ten times. Suddenly, Kid sat up and then looked at me, he knew I was awake and couldn't go to sleep, he must've heard me whispering to myself _Go to sleep! Go to sleep! _

He got out of his bed and came towards me, he stopped and then lifted me up, I tried not to blush as he carried me to his bed and plopped me there and tucked me in. After that he slowly walked towards the spot that I was sleeping before and curled up there.

"Hey, Kid you don't have to do that", I said quickly,

"Its ok, you must be cold because I'm freezing right now", he shivered, "Plus, you want to keep your personal space right? I don't have a choice".

"...Fine! Come back here, its cold!", I nearly yelled, his eyes widened and smiled as he quickly came back and laid down next to me.

"This isn't awkward for you right?", he asked,

"It's fine...just go to sleep", I turned my face away but he made me look at him as he turned my head with his finger,

"If you don't find it comfortable then I could go sleep on the ground, you just have to say it", he whispered to me, I really couldn't help but blush now,

"I-I'm..." I couldn't find words, I tried to speak but nothing is coming out,

"I know you used to cry yourself to sleep when you were a kid, but now you stopped right? Its ok to cry, its an emotion", he said,

"I don't have emotions", I said firmly,

"You do, everyone does, you just locked it up thats all, but when are you going to unlock it thats the question, now get some sleep", he placed his finger onto my lips and hushed me quietly.

_And for the first time...I'm starting to trust someone thats not me._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. The Start

**Rain's POV**

Next morning was the most calmest morning I have ever been through, is it because Kid was beside me? _Ah! Kid's sleeping next to me! This is wrong! I'm not suppose to get close to anyone! -_

I nearly jumped but he was still sleeping so I figured not to wake him up since he looked like he was having a good dream. He was even smiling warmly and he looked...nice...I suppose.

"R-Rain...trust...me..", He said, and for a moment I thought he was awake but he was dreaming about me too, I felt a spark inside me. But I quickly distinguished it, then got out of his bed and grabbed my clothes on the floor. I opened the door slowly and went out of the room, I tiptoed to the bathroom to get washed, I was up quite early even though its Sunday.

**Liz's POV**

I woke up quickly and got dressed as fast as I can, I did not want to think about the possibilities that Sharon could to with Kid, maybe they didn't do anything, but now that I think about it, Sharon looks exactly like that Rain girl. Maybe they are the same person? I need to find out today. So I opened the door and _Sharon_ was just coming out from the bathroom.

"Hey, Sharon, to you have other names?", I asked,

"What?", she blinked,

"You have to be honest with me here, do you have another name?", I repeated,

"You'll keep a secret?", She said,

"Of coarse, I keep a lot of secrets", I chuckled,

"Ok, I'm Rain, and Xing Tong is my chinese name", she admitted,

"Ah...are you serious?", my mouth couldn't keep shut,

"Why?."

"Well, you've been keeping that away from me and now your just going to tell me because I asked?."

"Um...yeah, you said you could keep secrets right?", she looked at me confusedly,

"Ah yeah thanks", I smiled and then shut the door quickly.

**Rain's POV**

I didn't need to keep my information from her, if she told anyone then I can kill her and if Kid attacks, then I'll kill him. Just because he's nice to me last night doesn't mean I trust him completely, I sighed and then went back to Kid's room, he was already awake as he looked at me and smiled,

"Good morning Rain, did you sleep well?", he asked,

"Uh, yeah, I don't know why though", I said weakly,

"Thats good, I'm glad, oh and I've got a question."

"What is it?."

"What happened after Judy took me away? Did you manage to find who did it?."

"No, Maka and Soul went to look for him and I found a orphan thats still alive, and I managed to get him a good home", I reported,

"Thats good, um...I need to get dressed now", he blushed,

"Oh yeah, sorry", I quickly turned around and ran out of the room.

After Kid got dressed and we all had breakfast, the four of us sat on the couch thinking about what to do next.

"Why, don't we going shopping for giraffes", Patty suggested first,

"Nah, I'm staying home to do my nails", Liz stood up and walked away,

"How about we go and see if theres anything you like Rain? We could go shopping and find you some of your clothes instead of borrowing Patty's", Kid asked me,

"Ok, I guess", I muttered,

"I'll go shop for giraffes", Patty laughed and then ran out of the house,

Minutes later, we were on the streets looking at the window advertisements, I was never into shopping, the only time I go to the mall was when I carried Judy's shopping and when she said that I looked lame and my top was so two hundred years ago.

"Hey look, isn't this a cute scarf?", Kid pointed and a light purple scarf that had a slight darker color then my hair with lines across vertically and horizontally,

"Um its ok I guess, I'm not into shopping that much", I scratched my head,

"Its ok, I'll find something for you, I've seen Liz looking at stuffs that match you hair or whatever when I carried her shopping", he grinned and then handed me the long scarf, it's very thick and long, I could possibly covered my head with this,

"Oh, this looks nice", he pointed at a white fluffy skirt,

"N-No thanks, I'm not comfortable with skirts", I blushed,

"No? Ok, then I'll find you some jeans", he walked over to another area and picked up one thats my size,

"This? Its not skinny jeans see?", he pointed at the knee level and it was coming outwards instead of inward,

"Oh? I've never seen this before, Judy only buy skinny jeans because she thinks it looks better but this looks really comfortable", I looked at the knee level and then went into a changing room to try it on. After a few minutes Kid shouted,

"Are you finished?."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm coming out", I opened the door and came out wearing something that feels different,

"You look good in those, is it comfortable?", he asked,

"Yeah", I walked around and nodded,

"Good, we'll get three of those", He smiled and asked the staff for two more.

We went shopping everywhere and before we new it, the sun has begun to set and we were on our way home,

"Do you think Liz and Patty will like these takeaways?", Kid looked inside the box of noodles that we bought from a chinese stand,

"Yeah, I mean if they like chinese food, I know I do", I licked my lips and patted my stomach, Kid chuckled as we walked to the gallows mansion.

**Next Morning**

Rain's POV

"Class, we've got a new student", Dr. Stein called out,

"Oooo, I wonder who she is", Patty wondered as she started drawing giraffes on Kid's notebook,

"Hey Patty! No, stop it!", Kid snatched the book away and Patty starts to cry,

"There, you can draw on this", I handed her some pieces of paper in my notebook,

"Yay! Rai-chan, your the best!", Patty revived and started drawing again,

"Yo", said a voice behind me, I turned around and saw the girl from London,

"Ah...can I help you?", I said innocently,

"My name is Angel", she said cooly,

"Um...I'm Rain", I whispered, and she walked passed me and sat beside Soul, _Thats it! Her scent! Thats why I kept on wondering, she's got a demon's scent..._

"Um hey?", Soul looked at the new girl beside him,

"Huh? Are you Soul? Because Dr. Stein told me to sit here", Angel said innocently, I guess she can pull it of too,

"Oh, ok, no prob", Soul looked away, trying to get rid of a small bit of red ooze from his nose. I rolled my eyes, all demons are attractive but when they release their true forms then we'll see who gets a nose bleed, I start to chant in my mind as class started.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Kid:...well that was quick...**


	12. Crushed Feelings

**2 weeks past since Angel joined the DWMA, she's major popular with her maid skills, everyone welcomes her into there group except Rain. She smells demon on her and she's sure that she works for one of the companies. Rain has collected 67 kishin souls in 2 weeks but nobody except Kid knows how she did it because her soul was so tiny and she doesn't have a weapon.**

Rain peered out of the window and sighed and when she turned around, all she could see was Angel chatting away with Maka and Tsubaki.

"Idiots", Rain mumbled in silence, ever since Angel joined the DWMA, nobody talked to her, even Kid started to talk to her less and less.

"Hey um...Rain? Do you maybe...", a girl walked up to her and blushed, "Want to be partners with me?".

Rain stopped and looked at her,

"Sorry, I won't be able to, my soul is too small", she gave the girl her fake smile that seems to make every girl scream,

"Oh ok, maybe next time", she said as she walked away blushing more and yelping in excitement, Rain's fake smile vanished as soon as the girl turned around and then she turned back to look at the windows again.

"Its raining again", Kid walked up to her and gave her a gentle pat,

"Yeah, it seems to rain every time I'm upset", Rain agreed,

"Are you upset?", Kid quickly asked not wanting to upset his friend,

"Nah, I'm ok", Rain lied,

"Thats good to hear", he smiled and then walked away,

"Wait, where are you going?", Rain said without turning around,

"Huh? Oh, Angel wants me to help her with homework", Kid replied and walked off.

Rain wasn't depressed because she doesn't have any emotions, it was just like the old times, she's closing up again, but she's use to it too.

"**Do you know Rain's weakness?", her master asked,**

"**No master", Angel replied,**

"**The madness inside her is caused by humans", her master answered, "When she closes up for too long, the madness will get to her slowly and eventually, she will go mad".**

"**Master, do you want me to make her close up again?", Angel suggested,**

"**Yes, I've taken a liking to her, she's my new favorite toy", he chuckled,**

"**Thats nice master, I will seek to your wish". And with that, Angel left the room.**

Rain ran into Kid's room and got her scarf, the room was empty of coarse and the house too. The next thing she wants is for Angel to come here and party with everyone, but she didn't care. She sighed and stopped as she walked out of the house. Sighing was all she could do now, but she was still powerful and stronger then anyone else in the DWMA. She started walking down the street but something stopped her, an old lady was being robbed and no one was noticing. Rain quickly ran down and punched the man in the face, he dropped the purse and growled, it was a kishin egg but why didn't he just kill the lady. _Oh no, its a trap!_ Rain quickly realized but it was too late, she turned around and saw the lady was a kishin egg too.

"I want your soul", the lady hissed as she transformedinto a giant bat like creature,

"Vampires huh? Do you know what I do to them?", Sharon hissed back and jumped onto the bat as it screeched, she pulled the huge bat ears backwards until it was bleeding, the ears were certainly broken, but the bat did not give up, she wanted that soul and she will have it. But Rain had a different idea, she grabbed the man that was next to the bat and bashed them into each other, they both yelped as they turned into black ribbons surrounding their red souls.

"Pathetic", she said as she grabbed the souls and added them to her collection of other kishin souls in her little dark necklace that she bought from a witch shop,

"Bravo, I give that show ten out of ten", Angel said, she was on the roof all this time and she watched everything,

"What do you want?", Rain hissed,

"Oh, I want to be friends with you of coarse", she smiled,

"No thanks, I don't become friends with a demon", I started walking down the road,

"Hey, I'm being nice here, lets become BFFs", Angel jumped down and walked beside her,

"Go away, I'm busy", Rain said walking faster,

"Really? Cause it looks like your bored to me", Angel chuckled,

"Listen, I don't like you and I don't want you to be my friend, I hate friends ok?", Rain blurted without thinking,

"Thanks, thats all I need", Angel said holding up a voice recorder,

"I don't care", Rain said running off,

"I know, but wait until everyone in your class starts gossiping and you will close up more faster", Angel laughed quietly,

**Angel's POV**

I didn't want to do this honestly, but I will always obey my master no matter what, I would even kill for him.

"Sounds like somebodies in love", Rain said, _so she didn't run away_,

"Why do you care?", I backed away,

"I don't, its just funny your in love with someone in a company", she looked up in the sky and smiled at me, it looked kinda fake but if your not careful, normal people would mistaken it as a real one,

"You don't understand, my master knows I love him but he doesn't love me", I can't help but start to cry a little,

"Oh quit the crying, its annoying", Rain said, _is she trying to cheer me up?_

"And you know what? The person he likes is right in front of me", I added, but this time, Rain froze,

"Ha ha real funny", she said,

"I'm not joking, my master can read minds and is way more powerful then you", I started to laugh,

"Then you must be...", Rain's eyes widened and then in sudden speed, she pined me to a wall and held up my neck with one hand,

"Your choking me", I said,

"Tell me where your hide out is, the maid of the Blue Lily", Rain hissed,

"Rain? Angel? What are you doing?", said a voice, we turned around and saw Kid standing there looking at us,

"Rain's choking me!", I struggled,

"Rain! Stop it!", Kid sad angrily as he came our way, Rain broke off and walked off quickly,

"Angel, are you ok?", Kid said helping me up,

"I'm fine thank you", I said coughing.

**Rain's POV**

She planned that, I knew she did, but I was certain that she's from Blue Lily, she knew that if Kid saw me, then he would hate me. But I didn't care, I ran into the Gallows Mansion and grabbed all my stuff, then I was ready to leave.

"Rain, what are you doing?", Kid said as he came into the room,

"Leave me alone, I'm going back-", I paused, I don't have anywhere to go,

"Where? The tree? A rich company called, 'The Blue Sapphire", bought that land days ago", Kid scratched his head.

"I'll manage", I said as I ran out of the room, I could hear Kid yelling at me but I just ignored him and ran.I'm pretty sure that my family's company 'The Purple Amethyst' would be in this area if they have a Blue Sapphire shop here. _Wait, Blue Sapphire?Thats the Blue Lily! _I ran as fast as I can to the tree area. The tree was destroyed and in replacement, there was a small toy shop.

"Hello?", I knocked on the blue door and peered inside, nobody was there except a piece of paper pinned to the wall. I walked inside and read it:

_Hello! Welcome to the Blue Sapphire toy shop! We are currently out of stock right now but you can come back in a few weeks if you want! Happy Sapphire day! Oh and if you are Raining, then I suggest you go to Xing and pull the string._

"Xing?", I said quietly, if the Raining meant me, then Xing means star, not everybody can read Chinese. I looked around and found a star toy on the table, slowly I walked towards it as alert as possible and then pulled the string.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me: I'm in a bad mood today *Looks at Kid***

**Kid: *Looks back* Fine I'll do it, Ahem! ShadowSpirit3854 doesn't own Soul Eater**


	13. Trapped

**Rain's POV**

I yanked the string on the back of the star and suddenly, the door vanished. I wasn't scared because I knew it was done by someone and then I felt the ground twisting up, soon the floor started to sink down, each tile equals one step on the stairs that went right down beneath the surface. It was a spell, its impossible to go down this deep into the Earth but I managed to keep my cool. I started walking slowly down the stairs, lower and deeper into the darkness. Moments later I was at the bottom of the stairs, I looked up and saw a tiny hole, it was the light. But it was too small to give me any help so I ignored it quickly,

"Hello?", I moaned, there was no answer,

"I know your here, I can sense your soul", I was losing patience,

"Bravo, bravo", a voice cheered as the person clapped like he's just seen a good show,

"Son of the Blue Sapphire?", I asked,

"Yes, how smart of you to use our company name instead of our proper names", he chuckled,

"You don't deserve to be in one of the many jewels", I said,

"But I am aren't I? Its sad, nobody uses the name 'lily' anymore, we use names like 'Green Emerald', 'White Diamond' and so on", he started to laugh,

"Show yourself", I ignored his little speeches,

"Oh? Thats not nice at all, my name is Wind", He said proudly,

"I said show yourself", I repeated,

"Now thats rude."

"Shut up and come out."

"Ok, fine...", the air surrounding me suddenly grew chilly, then everything turned dark blue like a layer of ice, theres was a whooshing sound and then he appeared...the son of the Blue Sapphire, he had blue hair with black high-lights and indigo eyes. He looked at me and smirked, he was wearing a blue scarf and icy blue gloves with blue boots, basically everything was blue.

"Hullo", he smiled,

"No, don't 'Hullo' me, now why did you kill Rina?", I growled,

"Hm...lets just say that I like to let the people I love be miserable", he chuckled,

"Ha ha, not funny", my tone was serious,

"Hey lets be friends, join me", he let out a hand but I slapped it away,

"No thanks, I don't need friends", I snapped,

"Oh? Then you just made the biggest mistake out of your life", he said in a creepy voice,

"Whys that?."

"Because I know what you are afraid of...I can read your mind", he chuckled maniacally,

"Huh? B-But I can't r-read your...", my voice trailed off, I can't read his mind because I know he's more powerful then me and his soul is bigger, if my soul was 2/3 size of Death city then...I can't even imagine his soul, he's already a kishin.

"Your afraid of people, the dark, socializing, and losing the person you love", he said,

"Ha you got the last one wrong! I don't love anyone, and I don't care if they died or not", I said proudly,

"Oh really? What happens if I go and kill Kid?", he shot back, I froze,

"I-I won't care."

"Imagine, your in a pitch black room, alone...by yourself...no one is there to help you...your weak and useless", he said in a hypnotizing tone,

"I'm not useless anymore! I don't rely on other people and I don't trust them, there is no way you can hypnotize me!", I said,

"But thats not my goal, please sit", he clicked his fingers and a chair suddenly appeared out of nowhere and my legs seem to lose its energy as I plopped down onto the seat,

"Stop this instant", I tried to move my legs but they won't budge,

"Sorry, can't do that", he smirked.

**Kid's POV**

"And t-thats what h-happened", said Angel innocently, but now I don't know who to believe,

"Rain's a total meanie", Patty said stomping her foot,

"Thats not cool", Soul muttered,

"Yeah, I didn't think she's a good guy at the beginning anyway", Liz murmured,

"I had a feeling this would happen", Maka said softly as she patted Angel on the back,

"Kid? You saw what happened, do you believe me?", Angel sniffed,

"I do, but tell me something, how did you manage to record it?", I asked, Angel suddenly froze but then started to weep again,

"I was nearby and said hi, but she was mad at me for some reason", she said,

"Hm ok", I said scratching my head as I left the room, and now I'm slightly on Angel's side but something smells fishy. I walked into the Death room since I heard that my father needed me to tell me something.

"Ah hello!", He greeted me with both hand,

"So what did you need to see me about?", I asked,

"Oh yes, son, theres something I need to tell you since now that your all grown up", he began,

"But I've turned fourteen months ago...", I tilted my head,

"Oh really?", he tilted his head, I rolled my eyes,

"Yes", I moaned,

"Ok, then I should have told you a few months ago that your great grandfather was a kishin", he made a little dance like it was nothing serious,

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this?", I yelled,

"And we've located the next kishin", he then began to jump around, "He's in the Blue Sapphire shop".

"I'm on it!", I rushed out of the room but I could here him yelling "Wait Wait!", at me but if he can't take this seriously, then I'll have to do it. I rushed back into the classroom to get everyone else, but they were gone.

"Liz? Patty?", I yelled but there was no answer, they are not in the DWMA anymore. I panicked as I charged out of the DWMA and straight towards the Blue Sapphire shop.

"**Gee, that Kid, I forgot to tell him that there was two kishins this time, he's gonna die if he doesn't come back", Lord Death paced around the room, "But I can't go into that shop, theres a barrier that protects the shop, I knew I shouldn't have sold that land to them and the only reason I told Kid that his great grandfather was a Kishin is because it relates to this Kishin".**

I rushed inside without thinking, an old lady greeted me with a smile,

"Hello young lad, what can I get for you?", she asked kindly,

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm looking for the kishin", I snapped,

"Huh? I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about", she murmured,

"Oh? Then try this and we'll see", I grabbed the nearest tool beside me and slammed at the old ladies face, and of coarse she dodged like she was twenty. I predicted that naturally since she's suppose to have some kind of power if she even works here.

"Smart child", her smile turned into a smirk and then turned into something that indescribable, it was a horrible asymmetrical grin,

"Y-You...y-ou DISGUST ME!", I yelled as I grabbed toys from the shelf and smacked them into her face, without Liz or Patty, I can't do anything but throw toys at her.

"Heh, and you don't have your weapons", she laughed and took out some sort of a needle, it grew bigger and bigger and eventually into a sword kind of thing,

"Oh, You don't understand how an old lady loves to sew! I love making toys and you are braking them!", her voice grew deeper and she grew bigger, I looked around the room, trying to find somewhere to hide when I spotted a desk, so I slid down there and held my breath as she came around, looking for me,

"Oh boy? Where are you?", her voice sounds like a witch giving candy to a boy, but I knew I couldn't wait and stay here for too long so I grabbed something sharp next to me, it was a dagger. I rushed out and with a surprise attack I slashed down at her, all my strength combined with anger from the asymmetrical lady I tore her to bits. Her whole body vanished into black ribbons and all that was left was her soul. I ignored the red soul and searched threw the drawers and finally found a scrunched up note.

"Hello! Welcome to the Blue Sapphire toy shop! We are currently out of stock right now but you can come back in a few weeks if you want! Happy Sapphire day! 如果你是雨的話呢情拉繩子", I muttered, _what the hell is this suppose to mean? And its in Chinese! _I panicked, I didn't know what to do so I looked around, I ran around the room looking for clues but then suddenly I tripped,

"Ow...", I looked behind me, it was a yellow toy star with a string behind its back,

"Whats this?", I picked it up and with curiosity, I pulled it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me: This is getting tricky to write**

**Kid: Chinese is so confusing**

**Me: Oh get over it, its just a few characters**

**Kid: What does it mean exactly?**

**Me: It just means 'if you are Rain then please pull the string' I couldn't bother typing down 'star' it just takes too long**

**Kid: Eh, ok, ShadowSpirit doesn't own Soul Eater**


	14. The Middle Part 1

**Kid's POV**

The ground shook, was it an earthquake? I moved around slowly but suddenly the ground beneath me started crumbling down as I tried to hold onto the sapphire blue shelfs beside me but they went down first.

"Dammit", I murmured, I finally gave up and jumped into the darkness without a second thought.

"**Is he here?", Wind chuckled,**

"**Yes master", Angel bowed,**

"**Good, where's his friends?", he asked,**

"**I've locked them up", Angel answered,**

"**Good, everything is going as planned, I want Rain to kill the person she trusts most", he chuckled,**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a pitch black atmosphere, I looked around but everything was too dark to see,

"Welcome", a voice greeted me,

"Where am I?!", I yelled, my voice echoed in the darkness,

"My name is Wind", he said,

"My name is Death the Kid", I said politely,

"Thats good, at least you've got manners of a gentlemen", he sighed,

"Are you the kishin?", I asked,

"Huh? Yes indeed I am thank you for realizing but I'm afraid I won't be fighting you today", he replied,

"Show yourself", I demanded,

"Now now, we'll see if you can past my test first", he chuckled quietly and then the dark atmosphere turned grey but there was nothing in the room,

"Setting?", a voice asked,

"Lets go with...forest, after all, the name 'Sharon' does mean forest", Wind said, _Sharon? Rain? They've got her! And my friends!_

"Give my friends back to me!", I yelled,

"Huh? Oh you heard? That makes things more interesting", he laughed and suddenly the room turned green and trees appeared out of nowhere, the moon was up but instead of the normal yellow moon with blood, its white and round.

"I'll enjoy this show so much, send out the beast!", Wind yelled and his voice disappeared, I could only hear the crickets in the grass and the wind blowing threw the grass.

"Owwwwuuuuuuu!", something howled, it sounded like a wolf, is that my enemy? A werewolf? I could easily beat that, then I heard someone running in the grass, must be the wolf,

"Grrrrrr", it said,

"Come on! I could take you on with a hand behind my back!", I yelled at it but when it came out it was a she,

"You think I'm weak?", a girl with brown messy hair snared at me and then pounced, I dodged it quickly but she was faster as she punched me in the stomach,

"Ow crap...", I muttered, a little bit of blood came down my mouth but that didn't stop me, I launched myself towards her but she dodged me quickly, she revealed her black claws and her gold eyes glowed, she growled and jumped up in the sky then came down towards me with her claws out, I made a ran for it but she was too fast, her claws sinked into my back as I yelled in pain. Her fangs shined when she snapped her jaws, this must be the most powerful werewolf in the world, I grabbed a brunch next to me and stabbed her in the stomach, she winced as blood splat everywhere at least thats when I thought it was blood...yellow sand came out,

"A doll? Thats nice, I think know how to beat you now", I smiled and then made a flip quickly, she didn't have time to turn around so I searched for a stitching, her hair! If you look closely its made out a of small threads of strings, I struggled but managed to pull her dirty hair, she cried out but it was too late, I quickly yanked more of her hair and some sand managed to escape from her skull, but that didn't stop her from killing me, she turned around and clawed into my chest, I spat out more blood but I still wouldn't let go of her hair,

"Gotcha", I smirked and then with all my strength, I pulled her one string that kept the rest together, she winced and then broke into bits of fabric. I sighed and then stood up, my suit was covered in blood its like a red cloak,

"Bravo, you survived!", Wind's voice was back again, "That means I get to play with you a little longer".

"You...i-idiot", I fainted after those words.

"**Oh he fainted", Wind mumbled after playing with his popcorn as he plopped it into his mouth,**

"**Master, should I mend his wounds?", Angel asked,**

"**Yeah you should, he's not even close to fight Rain if he's gonna be like that for a while", Wind said stuffing more popcorn in his face, **

"**Ten minute break, so make it quick", he snapped,**

"**Yes master", Angel said before running off,**

"**This is so fun why don't you join me Rain?", He patted on the seat next to him, Rain walked out of the shadows, emotionlessly as she sat down beside Wind,**

"**Popcorn?", Wind offered, without talking, she grabbed a handful and start eating it one by one,**

"**There, I wish could hypnotize you a little more but thats the furthest I could go since you won't open up more", Wind sighed.**

I woke up and found myself by a river bank, my bleeding has stopped, someone bandaged me up and healed me but my cuts were still hurting when I tried to move. I laid still beside the river on the cool grass, the scenery has changed it was a full moon before but now its the shape of an banana.

"Level two, 'Swaying Forest'". Wind yelped with joy,

"Tip, don't trust anyone", another voice said, _Angel?_ But she's trapped with the others, I ignored my thoughts and sat up slowly. My wound was deep and it wouldn't let me stand up, I slowly crawled over to a tree and with both hands clanged onto it, I managed to get up slowly. I coughed up some blood and then looked around, I could see smoke coming out from behind me, a house! I grinned and then using the trees, I moved slowly towards the house. _Tip, Don't trust anymore_ I remembered when I came to a stop. It was a big old mansion, the lights was on and smoke was coming out of the chimney. I didn't care if someone's going to kill me, I was hungry and I don't have any other choice but I kept my guard up. I knocked on the door and it suddenly opened, opened a little too quickly like they were expecting me,

"Huh? Oh, a boy", a young girl with dark purple hair and red eyes smiled at me,

"Do you have some food?", I managed to ask,

"Oh my goodness! Your hurt, come inside quickly", she came out and invited me in.

"Akiye! I told you not to bring strangers into the house!", a boy shout out, he looked exactly like her except with shorter hair covering his one eye,

"Sorry Akiyo, but the poor guy's hurt", she said protectively, I coughed and she walked a little faster, soon we were in a old fashioned living room, with couches and the fire place had blue flames instead of red.

"Here, have some water", Akiyo handed me a glass of water while her twin sister laid me down onto the couch, I looked away but they kept smiling, I knew it was a trap but they're so nice,

"I'm gonna go get you some bread", Akiye smiled has she ran off,

"Um...so...", Akiyo said quietly trying to start a conversation,

"I can't stay here for too long", I muttered, he looked up at me and his eyes widened,

"Oh are we not making you feel comfortable?", he asked politely,

"No, your really nice I appreciate it", I tried to smile,

"I've got some bread and cheese", Akiye came back with some bread as the roasted smell of toast with melted butter and jam,

"Eat up", she said passing me a piece of toast, I munched into it right away, and she handed me the cheese,

"Yummy isn't it?", she grinned,

"Have some", I smiled,

"Oh no, I'm not hungry", she said weakly even though her stomach is grumbling for some reason,

"You've got enough food right?", I asked,

"Of coarse we do, we're like super rich", The boy twin nudged her sister while she fluffed her pink dress that looked like its been made by a professional,

"See?", they both laughed weakly and grinned, but they seemed like they're drooling when they placed they're eyes on my neck.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me: Passssttttaaaa...**

**Kid: Whats wrong? Are you hungry or something?**

**Me: *looks at Kid* Pasta...**

**Kid: Fine, I'll go and make you some pasta**

**Me: Veeee...**

**Soul: *sigh* I guess I'll have to say it then, ShadowSpirit doesn't own Soul Eater**


	15. The Middle Part 2

Kid's POV

My eyes widened when Akiye started to tremble,

"I-I can't take it anymore", she whispered,

"Just a little longer", Akiyo grabbed her on the shoulder,

"The temptation...his wounds...the smell hasn't gone away yet...", Akiye covered her head with her hands and she started whimpering, when she revealed her face, two fangs replaced her normal teeth,

"Grrrr...", her growl was more of a purr,

"No! Stop it! your making me change!", Akiyo shook his sister back and fourth but it was too late, his teeth slowly changed into vampire fangs and he totally lost control. His red eyes glowed more then his sister's and his hair grew longer.

"Fine, time for dinner", he said and then attacked, he grabbed me by the collar and hissed,

"Ow...", I whimpered but managed to kick him away using my leg, he coughed but this time, purple cotton came out as his eyes glowed with hunger, her sister was up next.

"Boy boy! I've never tasted male's blood before", she licked her lips and her fangs seem to grow a little longer,

"Get off!", I yelled at her and stuffed cheese in her face, she whimpered as she shook the cheese off, I made a run for it but my wounds still wouldn't let me run, so I walked quickly trying not to bleed more. I managed to make it out of the door but they were chasing me. I looked around for a place to hide so I jumped into one of the bushes. A brunch managed to scratch my arm, a small bit of blood seem to escape but I tried to cover with my mouth but I can't help but feel dizzy, and thats when I fainted the second time.

I was in a dark purple room, the lights were dim and I was on someone's bed, _Am I dreaming?_

"What a punk...", I heard someone say, I quickly looked around and saw a girl on a purple sofa, _Rain!_

"Rain!", my voice was filled with happiness when I tried to move, my body won't obey, it will only sit up,

"Your such a jerk", she muttered,

"What are you talking about? I've been searching for you everywhere!", I yelled, she smirked,

"Really? Was that the first thought that came into your mind when you come here? Or were you trying to save Angel and the others?", her words froze me, its true, I actually didn't trust her as much as I did before when she strangled Angel,

"I...", my voice trailed off,

"Thats what I thought, and you were all 'Rain! I've searching for you everywhere!' what a joke", she mumbled,

"I'm sorry", I apologized,

"Not accepted, when you apologized, did you ever think other people won't forgive you? Spoiled brat, you've always gotten what you wanted", She stood up and headed towards the door, I was speechless by her words,

"Rain...", I wanted to cry,

"Forget it, your dreaming right now by the way, I've been hypnotized by Wind...why am I even telling you this? If you want to save others they're in the mansion's locker room...good luck on saving them", and with that, she left me by myself in the room. I wanted to chase after her but my legs won't move.

"Ow..." I mumbled as I woke up, the moon was still up, maybe I've only been sleeping for minutes? I got up, the twins were gone, they probably went back into the mansion to wait for me, they know Rain would tell me where my friends were, Wind predicted everything. But for some reason, my wounds have completely disappeared. I got up and try to run, it worked out fine. I jumped up and down, my legs are stronger and I seemed to have more strength then usual.

"**Whats going on!", Wind yelled when he entered Rain's mind,**

"**You can't get into my heart, I've got a barrier", Rain said calmly,**

"**But you WILL fight him", Wind laughed manically,**

"**Of coarse, I can't control my flesh body but you can't control my spiritual body", Rain said proudly,**

"**Why are you doing this? He's not gonna save you anyway", Wind teased,**

"**True, but I realized...if he wants to save his friends thats completely fine with me even if he doesn't save me I'll still help him to the end cause thats what he did when I first came to Death City, so its kind of like a payback so we're even", Rain said calmly.**

"**Oh? I see, I can't stop you then", Wind said as he left Rain's mind.**

I quietly ran into the mansion and threw the top window, I crept in quietly, there were paintings of vampires and werewolf's war painting, its everywhere. I tried to ignore the horrible images and concentrated on finding the locker room but it was no use, every room I opened looked exactly the same.

"Hey brother? When will he be back?", Akiye asked quietly,

"He's here, I can smell him", Akiyo laughed,

"Find him sister, find him and you get most of the blood", he said,

"Ok!", Akiye leapt off in my direction, I ran into the room closest to me and shut the door as fast as I can. I searched for a light switch, finally my fingers touched a bump, I pressed it and the lights flashed on, but standing before me was a sight that I would never want to remember, bones, skeletons are everywhere. I've never seen this much human bones in one room in my entire life, I gulped and tried not to look at them. They were unclean, creepy and most of all...NOT SYMMETRICAL! It was a horrible sight, I wanted to vomit so badly but the weird power seemed to help me hold on till I leave this room. I waited till the two siblings left this hallway and then crept out slowly, I was trying not to make a sound and somehow, I succeeded. I walked along the hallways and then I came to an dead end, there was a metal door in front of me, I tried to open it but it was locked.

"He'll come into this room for the key, we'll just wait", I heard Akiyo laugh in the room next the the iron door, I peeked out the door and they were sitting on a couch drinking some kind of a red liquid,

"Brother, I want his blood...", Akiye stomped her foot,

"Quiet down, you'll get your turn", her brother whispered, I stayed by the door quietly and waited till they were asleep. I sighed and finally crawled down and made my way to the keys on the table, when I grabbed it, I was expecting some sort of trap but there was nothing. Soon I found myself standing in front of the metal door and pulling the handle down, I pulled and the door creaked open,

"What was that?", Akiyo suddenly jumped up,

"The key's gone!", Akiye charged out of the room and they both saw me and hissed,

"How come the trap didn't work?", Akiyo growled,

"I can sense some kind of a barrier around him", Akiye flipped her hair out of her face and then launched towards me with her fangs out, I ran quickly threw the door and closed it. All I heard was a thump and as a dent appeared in the door, my eyes searched threw the room as fast as they could and finally I came across a door with blood marks on it, I slowly opened it and peeked inside,

"Hello?", I whispered,

"Kid!", I heard Patty's voice,

"Kid? Kid!", Liz yelped with joy as she rushed out of the room and start to hug me,

"Liz? Whats going on? We're's Angel?", I looked over her shoulder, Maka was there, Soul was in weapon form and they were both worn out completely,

"I don't know...speaking of it, she said she's got some business...I can't remember", Liz said grimly,

"It's ok, we've got vampires to fight", I patted Liz on the back as she and Patty transformed into pistols,

"Alright, we'll help you", Maka smiled,

"Ok, lets go!", I rushed out of the room and they were there, the vampire twins were smirking at us, fangs out and ready to kill.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me: Ohonhonhon**

**Kid: What are you doing now?**

**Me: Imitating someone I know...**

**Kid: Huh? Where's he from?**

**Me: France**

**Kid: Really?**

**Me: Oui~**

**Kid: ShadowSpirit doesn't own Soul Eater**


	16. Hard Feelings

**Kid's POV**

They launched towards us, with their fangs and claws.

"Maka, you take care of the girl", I told her, she nodded and slashed her scythe into Akiye's waist, but Akiye didn't budge, she just stood there. Standing and laughing maniacally,

"Heh what a weakling you are", she said and charged towards her, Soul in his scythe form, shielded Maka and they both sighed in relief.

"Come at me, bro", Akiyo's voice has gone deeper and he didn't look like the gentlemen he was before, he looked more like the werewolf before, I aimed and shot, but he dodged all of it by running around the room in amazing speed, I was getting inpatient,

"Liz, Patty, soul resonance!", I told them, they nodded in the pistols and we concentrated, soon, there was two black and silver canons that attached to my arms, I smirked and aimed,

"Death Canon!", I shot it with amazing speed but he dodged it! My eyes widened, how is that possible? I tried again but he dodged and this time he jumped at me, I was too slow to shoot so I closed my eyes, this was the end for me, but a few seconds has past and nothing happened, I looked over to Maka, she already killed her vampire with Genie Hunter, but when I turned to see Akiyo, his eyes was big and shocked like he's just seen a ghost, I gently nudged him with my foot, he was dead for some reason,

"Maka, did you do that?", I asked, Maka shook her head,

"No, my Genie Hunter can turn them into dust not kill them like that", Maka said puzzled,

"Hm...", I tried to think, suddenly, a purple light started to gleam on my pistols and they fired themselves, but when it shot, the bullets were shiny purple and it turned Akiyo completely into dust,

"Liz? Patty? Why the hell did you do that?", I snapped,

"We didn't, I thought you did", They said in unison, I shrugged and all of us left the room

"**Seriously? You could've made it at least a bit challenging", Wind folded his arms,**

"**He was about to die", Rain rolled her eyes,**

"**But you can't help him on this one", Wind stomped his foot like a four year old,**

"**Your not the boss, even though your more powerful then me", She looked away.**

When we got outside, the sky was red,

"You cheated, bastard", Wind blamed,

"What are you talking about?", I yelled,

"Oh? You mean you don't know? Ok I won't tell you then", Wind chuckled,

"What next?", I asked,

"Serpents and a Demon", Wind declared and his voice disappeared again, the forest had a ghastly feeling with it, I started to hear rustling in the grass,

"Um, Maka do yo-", before I could finish the sentence a giant purple snake with huge wings jumped out of the grass and whacked me with its tail,

"Oof!...ow...", I coughed out some blood and turned towards Maka, she was getting strangled, I quickly stood up and ran towards her but a black axe stopped me, I looked up and saw Angel smirking down at me, she had devil wings and horns,

"Going somewhere?", she laughed, her clothes suited her dark personality, her dress was black with red laces and her red boots had black laces, even her axe was black and silver,

"Angel?", I looked surprised,

"Surprised Kid?", she smacked her axe into my stomach, coughed out more blood but with the rest of my strength, I shot her.

"Ow...", she whimpered, "How could you have shot me? Its impossible!".

"What do you mean?."

"Oh!, I get it now, someone's helping you", Angel smirked, "I can't win this battle is she does".

"What are you talking about?", I kept my guard up,

"Oh well, I'll just attack Maka then", She chuckled and flew straight to her with her axe in her hands she slashed downwards,

"NO!", I shot her and the serpent down, Maka finally broke free and used Genie Hunter, the serpent vanished but Angel didn't, she was still there laughing,

"Now why in the hell would I be evil? Hehe, you stupid humans haha", she giggled and started fighting with Maka, they both were pretty tough but Angel was tougher, she slammed the axe into Maka's waist, blood splat everywhere as Maka yelped,

"Kid!", she called, I shot Angel again and again until she fell,

"A-Angel...", Soul said sadly and transformed into human form,

"What are you doing Soul?", Maka asked,

"If your gonna kill her, do it without me, I'm outta here", and with that, Soul went into the woods, Maka ran after him and now it's just me and Angel left,

"Death Canon!", I shouted and my canons, again everything was purple with one hundred times stronger, I made my aim and finally shot her down. She looked happy for some reason,

"I'm glad, I get to do this for master", she vanished after that.

I sighed and plopped onto the ground,

"Hey! You!", Wind appeared again,

"I defeated them now let me go!", I shouted,

"You defeated my maid, now thats impressive even though you've got some help from a certain person", he said,

"Who is this person? Seriously?", I asked,

"I'll tell you when you finished battling this last one", he laughed and his voice vanished again, at that moment the wind suddenly started to blow and a violet portal appeared, a figure was coming towards me, was that the kishin? I aimed and was ready to shoot when it comes out, if Maka can defeat Asura, then I can defeat this one too. But when it came out, it was...Rain, she was floating in mid air emotionlessly and when she saw me, she wasn't excited or showed any facial expressions,

"R-Rain...", my eyes widened, her soul was in her normal size, 2/3 of Death City,

"Heh", she smirked and raised her arm and did some kind of weird command and dark shadows flew out and charged at me, the wind was stronger and she was controlling everything,

"Shadows from the underworld...I command you to attack this man and kill him", I heard her say,

"Rain! Stop it!", I dodged the shadows but they kept coming back, I was running out of breathe,

"Why?", she said summoning more shadows,

"Cause this isn't like you", I said shooting the shadows away,

"You don't know what I'm like, I never showed you my true side", she yelled,

"Thats not true! I know everything about you and your family!."

"Really? Just because Judy told you? Well, theres a lot of things Judy doesn't know about me."

"Stop this now! Your being controlled!", I said trying to come close to her, but the wind was too strong it pushed me back, and I kept going,

"You can't tell me what to do."

"True, but you can, if you find whats in yourself and use your spiritual self", I said getting closer as the wind somehow decreased,

"Stop it! Stop it!", Rain clutched her head and screamed, more shadows charged at me but I shot them down,

"RAIN! LOOK INTO YOURSELF!", I pleaded, she finally stopped and the portal slowly got smaller and smaller,

"Ya think I would believe you?", Rain's evil side was still there,

"Rain, look into your soul", I told her,

"You can't save me, the only way is to go inside my mind which a brat like you can't do", she laughed madly and sent shadows towards the sky, they emerged together and transformed into a monster,

"Stop it Rain, I know theres good inside you", I backed away as the monster came close,

"Nope, I'm having fun killing you, and I'm not even using half of my powers", she chuckled,

"Thats it! Death Canon!", I fired but my fire didn't even get close to the shadow monster, Rain started screaming again and I knew this was my chance, I jumped up to the same height as her and shot her in the heart. Her eyes looked shocked and a weird black cloud seem to leave her body as she floated down onto the ground.

"Thats impossible! No fu*kin way you could have won you bit*h!", Wind suddenly appeared in his human form, he ran towards Rain as his black and blue hair followed behind him,

"Don't get near her", I hissed, he stopped and laughed,

"Do you think you can stop me from getting near her? Do you really? Thats ridiculous bit*h", he laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**MysticLion: What are you doing?!**

**Me: Huh? Oh didn't you do this in your stories, I want to thank you ^.^**

**MysticLion: *Shocked* Did you even get my permission?**

**Me: ...Nope I don't think I recall on asking you about this...**

**MysticLion: Next time ask me!**

**Kid: Ok ok, are you too finished? I have to say this all the time because ShadowSpirit is too lazy, she doesn't own Soul Eater**

**MysticLion: Hey! I do that too! **

**Me: *Chuckles***


	17. The End

**Kid's POV**

Wind laughed as dark blue clouds surrounded us, they twisted up like an ice cream cone and the air around us was getting cold. The clouds began to hatch little crystal ice cubes, it was hailing. His soul was as big as Asura's soul, about the same size as Lord Death's soul. I looked around me, Maka wasn't coming back and Liz was freaking out, I could hear them both shivering and this will be one of our hardest battle. Wind started mumbling something in his mouth and a icy blue dragon seem to appear in the clouds,

"Meet, Chilly, my personal favorite", he introduced as the dragon flew down onto the ground and landed with a roar, I started trembling as the temperature got colder and the land started to freeze into a thin layer of ice, but Wind was just standing there, not even the slightest bit showing that he's cold even though he was literally wearing just a blue jacket with a scarf and dark blue baggy jeans. He just looked mad but calm at the same time, a little bit like me. He was chuckling at my face,

"What, are you just going to stand there?", he waved, I gritted my teeth and tried shooting, but he dodged it by turning side ways,

"Is that all you've got? Fine, my turn", he smiled and shot his hand up in the sky and then pointed at me, Chilly gave a loud roar and charged my way with icy fangs and cold claws, I dodged its tackle but it came back with a bite,

"Dammit!", I yelped, his fangs didn't sink into my flesh enough to make it bleed when I shot it in the eye,

"Roooaarr!", It dropped me and covered its eye, I landed in a perfect flip with my arms out like a 'T', and then without any waste of time, I started shooting at it with my Death Canon. I was shooting so fast that I could hear Liz and Patty huffing and puffing. The dragon finally stopped and whimpered, I stopped but it was a trick. As soon as I stopped, it quickly dived towards and ice shards seems to shoot out of its mouth, I jumped out of it and kept dodging but it was faster then me, one of the shards went into my flesh and I started bleeding, the coldness seem to make it less painful but blood was splatting everywhere, I had no choice but to quickly rip out a piece of cloth from my suit and wrap it around my shoulder. I finished just in time before the dragon could attack again. It swooped down this time and spat out more shards at me, I made my aim and shot them into tiny pieces making the atmosphere sparkle with glittering ice.

"Nice", I heard wind say, he was sitting cross legged on a chair made out of ice that he made, I ignored his words and continued on dodging the shards around me, _I'm going to get tired if I don't do something quick!_ I thought to myself loudly and spotted a bent shaped tree, I jumped on top of it and as expected, the dragon start shooting shards at me, I dodged and the shards got caught inside the branches, and then with my Death Canon, I shot the tree and it caught on fire easily. The ice was too weak to melt the fire and it slowly turned into warm steam. The dragon charged at me and when its about to grab me I jumped up and it crashed into the blazing tree, without roaring it melted slowly, massive amount of steam rose up and died out. Moments later, the fire was out and the dragon was just a small block of ice. I turned towards Wind and he didn't look too happy,

"Damn, I guess its finally my turn", he yawned and smirked,

"Lets get this over and done with", I snapped,

"Aw! Thats not polite, don't rush the power of ice", he mumbled and took out his scarf and somehow it became skinnier and harder, eventually it became a icy blue sword with pretty patterns on it, I kept my guard up even if the sword was symmetrical, Wind's eyes glowed and he ran towards me with amazing speed, our weapons met within seconds, he slashed his on Liz but I shielded her with Patty, then behind her I used Liz and shot his sword. But the bullet bounced of easily and didn't even make a scratch on the sword, it still was gleaming with symmetry,

"Is that all you've got?", He stabbed me on the shoulder and I gasped for mercy but I guess he didn't get that, he grabbed me by the neck and threw me onto the ground.

"Any last words?", he moved his sword close to my neck only, a millimeter away,

"I w-wondered, h-how did you become a kishin?", I tried to spit out the words as clear as possible,

"Huh? Whats that suppose to mean?", He asked,

"Why did you become a kishin? What problems did you have?", I coughed and he laughed,

"Problems?! Why would I have problems when my parents died after I was born and everyone blamed it on me? Why would I have problems if they treated me as a slave instead of the house leader? They nearly even killed me because I was so tired! Haha! Hahaha! And you know? When my family's house was about to crash down, everyone grabbed their own belongings and left me there by myself, even my big sister had to choose between her favorite book and me and you know what? She chose the damn book instead of me! What makes you say I've got problems?", He laughed madly,

"W-Wind, if you have the power, why don't you just kill them? Why were you being such a doormat?."

"Shut up! I'm not a doormat anymore! I've changed! See? I-I could kill now...", he dropped the sword and dug his face into his hands,

"Is it true? All the cursed kids are like this?", I tried to sit up, he nodded and looked at me, his eyes was filled with sadness as he began to laugh,

"I can kill now...", He muttered and looked at me,

"Wind! Stop this!", I grabbed his sword before he could get to it,

"Give me the sword back!", he said impatiently, but I shook my head and stood up,

"Snap out of it", I told him but he just chuckled,

"I'm not controlled by anyone, this is 100% myself, I guess you'll have to die the hard way", he raised his arm and ice shards shot from his hand, I tried shooting them but it was too fast and way stronger then the dragon's shards, I was hit by a lot of them and fell to the ground. _Is this the end of me? Am I going to die now? I guess I couldn't finish a kishin all by myself_. I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

"**Yo", Rain said, Kid quickly turned around,**

"**Am I dead?", He asked,**

"**No you jackass, I'm going to make us even", she sighed and patted Kid in the back,**

"**What do you mean even?."**

"**You can be very stupid sometimes...I was the 'someone' who helped you, and since I'm about to die anyway-",**

"**Wait, you helped me all this time?! And I thought you were just a bit mean...", Kid regretted on every bad thing he thought about Rain sighed,**

"**Its ok, you helped me didn't you? I'm going to help you, I'm going to die anyway so if I help you defeat this kishin I'll have no other wishes anymore", Rain smiled warmly, a real smile and a happy one, Kid's eyes widened,**

"**R-Rain! You smiled, and its real! Your so beautiful when you smile", Kid mumbled, Rain blushed and kissed him on the cheek. **

"**I guess I kind of like you", she scratched her head, Kid quickly leant over and by accident he kissed her on the lips. Rain felt shock but instead of backing away, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged their goodbyes.**

I waited for the blade to crash into my chest but seconds felt like days, I opened my eyes and Wind wasn't there anymore, I was in the toy shop with Liz and Patty. Maka and Soul was there too, it looked like we all fainted my head throbbed when I tried to sit up.

"K-Kid?", Liz yawned,

"Kill the kishin!", Patty moaned,

"Huh? Where are we?", Liz rubbed her eyes and stood up quickly pulling Patty with her,

"I guess we won", I moved his fingers, making sure they were all working, Liz squealed and hugged me and so did Patty, Maka and Soul was woken up by the racket and we all laughed.

"Wheres Rain?", Liz looked around, "I know she's mean but she was there with us wasn't she?".

"Hm...", I went back, was that real? Or was that a dream? The kiss felt real and so did the hug too.

"Lets go back to the DWMA", Liz pulled Patty outside and we all started walking towards the academy.

Did Rain really meant it when she said she was going to die? I was thinking about this question and before I knew it, we were in the Death Room reporting,

"Ah? Son! I'm so glad your ok! You accomplished on defeating the Kishin! I'm so proud", he patted me on the back and played with my hair,

"But Sharon did some of the work too", I told him, but he looked puzzled,

"Who's Sharon?", he asked,

"Ah...the new student?", I reminded him,

"Eh, we didn't have any new students", he scratched his head while my mouth wouldn't close,

"But...", the words won't come out of my mouth as I dangled there,

"Oh well, it Saturday, go and have fun", he pushed me out of the Death Room and closed the door before I had a chance to speak.

I ambled into my house and ran into my bedroom, my flexibility helped me easily close the door behind me and flop onto my bed, I laid down, facing towards the ceiling and thats when I found a note there. I jumped up and grabbed it, my eyes were glued to the note when I saw Rain's name, I quickly unfolded it and read:

_Dear Kid_

_If your reading this then I guess you've already finished defeating the kishin, e-even though I helped you, I told you at first I could mind read and I can also tell the future and the past. I know I'm about to die anyway so thats why I helped you, but I won't tell you how I did it because its a secret ;) Also I've left something in the shop that really important and promise me you won't get near it, seal the area off if you please, because if you or someone that looks like you go near it then something terrible will happen! Please, I beg you. Anyways, I realized I've never should even been here, I shouldn't suppose to be in your life so just carry on with whatever your doing, I know you have a crush before me so I suggest you confess to her before its too late! Oh and Liz REALLY likes you so, thats about it...I kinda of like you I guess._

_From Rain._

The letter made me happy and sad at the same time, I don't know which one I should be anymore. But there was something with the piece of paper, I looked under it and felt a bumpy thing. I slid the paper off and found a amethyst locket and inside was a photo with me and her in it. I squeezed it hard and muttered thank you as I chucked the locket on.

**THE END**

**Hello, I'll be posting another story called 'Lost in the Snow' which relates to this story except its thirty years later when Kid has a child and everyone is all grown up and stuff, in Rain's letter there was something that was about Kid or someone that looks like Kid not to get near that old shop, but when Kid has a son that looks exactly like him what do you think would happen? Tell me if you want to read 'Lost in the Snow' or not cause I don't know if this story was good or not ^.^**


End file.
